Fundación
by Graystone
Summary: Hermione, junto a Harry y Ron, vuelve a Hogwarts tras la derrota de Voldemort. Lo que parece ser por fin un año normal se convertirá en una carrera por evitar no sólo la pérdida de su futuro y de los que le rodean, sino también de todo su pasado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Y se cuenta que, una vez finalizados los arduos trabajos, los dos magos y las dos brujas se reunieron en el Gran Salón desde el que, según ellos mismos, serían designadas las futuras generaciones mágicas.

Y los cuatro se juntaron formando un círculo, cada uno ataviado con los colores y animales característicos de sus casas, decidiendo ahora a qué jóvenes tomarían bajo su protección para transmitirles sus enseñanzas.

El primer fundador fue Godric, de la Casa Gryffindor, cuyo valor había quedado demostrado en innumerables batallas. Vestía los colores dorado y escarlata, con un rugiente león rampante bordado en su capa.

—Yo sólo tomaré a aquellos que sean valientes, osados, de gran temple, honor y caballerosidad. Que sean capaces de defender aquello que creen, de romper las reglas y de aceptar los retos.

La segunda fundadora fue Helga, de la Casa Hufflepuff, de colores negro y amarillo y con un tejón alerta en su capa. Siempre fiel y amiga de sus amigos.

—Yo tomaré a aquellos que sean justos, leales y trabajadores. A todos aquellos que no cumplan vuestras exigencias.

La tercera fundadora era Rowena, de la Casa Ravenclaw, dotada de una gran inteligencia. Lucía los colores azul y bronce, así como una majestuosa águila bordada en su pecho.

—Yo acogeré a todos aquellos que posean una gran inteligencia, sabiduría y una mente siempre dispuesta.

Y por último el cuarto fundador, Salazar, de la Casa Slytherin, el más oscuro de los cuatro, de gran astucia y dispuesto a conseguir todo lo que se propusiese. Verde y plata adornaban sus vestiduras. Y una serpiente mostrando los colmillos era el animal que aparecía en su capa.

—Yo aceptaré a todos aquellos que aspiren a la grandeza y que sean ambiciosos y astutos. Y todos ellos tendrán que ser de sangre pura.

Y con estas últimas palabras de Salazar se volvió al profundo debate que dividía a los fundadores, pero especialmente a Gryffindor con Slytherin. Pues Gryffindor era partidario de aceptar a todos y cada uno de los jóvenes con aptitudes mágicas, ya proviniesen de familias mágicas de alta raigambre o de simples familias muggles. Pero Slytherin era contrario a esa idea, pues defendía que la magia sólo debía ser aprendida y empleada por magos y brujas con probada ascendencia mágica, aquellos a los que él llamaba sangre pura. Y este en verdad fue conflicto entre estos dos fundadores por mucho tiempo, pero aquel no era el momento para discutirlo.

Porque estaba clara una cuestión, la cual rondaba a todos los fundadores. ¿Quién elegiría a los futuros alumnos cuando ellos, los fundadores, no estuviesen? ¿Serían personas elegidas por ellos? De entre todas las ideas propuestas, una fue la definitiva, pues Gryffindor halló al final la solución.

—No designaremos sucesores para que elijan a los futuros alumnos. Ni los futuros directores que estén por llegar tampoco lo harán. Nosotros y sólo nosotros seremos los encargados, para que así nuestras premisas no se pierdan en la Historia. Por ello, utilizaremos mi sombrero, le inculcaremos nuestras exigencias y a partir de este momento será él quien designe a los alumnos.

Y así, con esta decisión los cuatro fundadores crearon el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Y así comenzó la historia de Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Muchas cosas deberían suceder entre esos muros y muchas de ellas ocurrirían bien pronto. Si algún secreto guardaron celosamente los fundadores, aquí no se cuenta ni se recoge, pues muchas de las historias han pasado desde la más pura verdad a la leyenda más desconocida."

(_Historia de Hogwarts_)


	2. 1

**He aquí mi nuevo fic después de varios meses sin publicar. Antes de seguir leyendo, algunas consideraciones al respecto:**

**-Este fic es un Universo Alternativo. Comienza después del final de Las Reliquias de la Muerte (después de la muerte de Voldemort) y a partir de ahí no sigue ya la continuidad oficial, por lo que me tomaré unas cuantas licencias en lo que respecta al canon, pero que no afectarán a las características de los personajes.**

**-El prólogo que habéis leído es, obviamente, una interpretación libre de "Historia de Hogwarts".**

**-El fic está basado en una idea de "El Fin de la Eternidad" de Isaac Asimov. Ya sé que el título es el mismo que otra de sus obras, pero francamente, no se me ocurría otro. Ahora bien, el argumento de este fic no tiene nada que ver con alguno de los argumentos de la Saga de la Fundación.**

**-Ya sé que tengo otros fics que debería continuar, pero por el momento necesitan un replanteamiento y no descarto borrarlos hasta tener claro que hacer con ellos. Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de este.**

* * *

**1**

—¡Corre! ¡Vamos, no te pares!

Los dos hombres corrían por entre los árboles como si la vida les llevase en ello. Tan sólo hacía unas horas que habían visto cómo su señor caía derrotado, muerto. Tan sólo habían bastado unos segundos para que el menor de los dos hombres, el menor de los dos hermanos, agarrase al mayor y lo obligase a huir de allí.

—Espera… Espera —el hermano mayor estaba agotado. Paró un momento y se apoyó contra el tronco de un viejo árbol para tomar aire. El otro hermano se volvió hacia él.

—Rodolphus, no tenemos tiempo. ¿Acaso no lo oyes? Los aurores no se quedarán a celebrar la victoria. Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta ya de que ni tú ni yo estamos entre los cadáveres.

A lo lejos podían oírse gritos y explosiones. Los estaban buscando. Rodolphus Lestrange hizo caso y remprendió la marcha. Pronto estarían fuera de los límites de Hogwarts y podrían desaparecerse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la linde del Bosque Prohibido, varios aurores y demás personas que habían luchado en la batalla se encontraban reunidas. Una partida de cuatro aurores acababa de llegar.

—¿Qué habéis encontrado? —preguntó Kingsley Shackelbolt, por el momento jefe de los Aurores y Ministro de Magia en funciones.

—Cuatro, posiblemente cinco —anunció uno —. Algunos se han ayudado mutuamente o se han defendido con uñas y dientes.

—¿Sabéis quiénes eran?

—Uno de ellos era Yaxley, el resto tenían el rostro cubierto, aunque juraría que Travers estaba entre ellos. Llegaron a los límites de Hogwarts y se desaparecieron.

—Con tanta confusión era de esperar que muchos mortífagos desapareciesen. Son una amenaza hasta que demos con ellos, pero por supuesto sus intenciones son en vano. Su señor ha caído al fin —sentenció Kingsley.

—Pero aun así, algunos de ellos podrían reunir al resto y organizarse. No serían Voldemort, pero sí un problema —dijo Harry Potter, quien también estaba allí, a pesar de que hacía un par de horas había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Señor! —un auror se acercó corriendo —. Tenemos noticias, los hermanos Lestrange también están entre los mortífagos fugados.

Kingsley no dijo nada, pero miró a Harry. En el semblante del joven se pudo ver una creciente preocupación.

* * *

Al fin, consiguieron desaparecerse y llegar hasta un callejón de Londres. Los dos hermanos se sentaron en el suelo y descansaron. Al final del callejón podían ver a decenas de muggles caminando por la calle principal, sin reparar para nada en ellos.

—No te pongas demasiado cómodo, nos espera una buena temporada de huida —comentó Rabastan.

—La han matado… —se lamentaba Rodolphus.

—¿A quién? Muchos de los nuestros han muerto.

—¿A quién va a ser, idiota? A Bellatrix.

Rabastan soltó una risotada.

—Vaya, no me dirás ahora que las querías, ¿verdad? —Rodolphus miró a su hermano. Su expresión en el rostro era de total sinceridad —. No puede ser… La querías de verdad. Por favor, Rodolphus, si era una zorra. Esa Weasley te ha un gran favor, a pesar de todo.

—La quería de verdad. Sí, puede que fuese una zorra… Pero aprendí a amarla.

—No digas tonterías, Rodolphus. Tú no querías casarte con ella, pero nuestro amado padre, que en paz descanse, quería formar alianzas y fuertes lazos familiares. Y francamente, pude entenderlo por aquel entonces. Los Black eran una de las familias mágicas de sangre pura más ricas.

—Sí, sé que aquello fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero con el tiempo aprendí a quererla. Teníamos mucho en común y ella era cruel y sádica…

Rabastan se levantó de improviso.

—Conmovedor, no te enfades si no aparezco por el funeral. Oye, puede que al final lo vuestro acabase siendo una historia de amor, pero ahora ella está muerta y si nosotros no hacemos algo pronto, acabaremos igual. Deberíamos reunirnos, vi a muchos de los nuestros huir. Podríamos convocarlos con la Marca Tenebrosa, podríamos hacer algo…

—Tonterías, no servirá de nada. Todo se ha perdido.

—O podríamos dar un último golpe. Salgamos ahí fuera y matemos a cuantos se crucen en nuestro camino. Si van a atraparnos, que sea al menos de esa manera.

Rodolphus se levantó bruscamente y le soltó un puñetazo a su hermano, que cayó al suelo.

—Desde luego siempre fuiste el más idiota, Rabastan —se acuclilló frente a su hermano mientras este se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su nariz rota —. Te lo voy a explicar punto por punto para que puedas entenderlo. Aunar fuerzas no nos servirá de nada. Ninguno de nosotros, mortífagos, podría llegar a ser Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo crees que actuará el mundo mágico ante un grupo de magos tenebrosos si su señor, el mayor de los magos tenebrosos que ha visto el mundo, está muerto? No nos tendrán miedo, no se esconderán, sino que nos harán frente. Y ya no nos llevarán a Azkaban para que nos pudramos por el resto de nuestras vidas… si no que nos matarán —se levantó de nuevo y miró hacia la calle principal —. ¿Y la Marca Tenebrosa? Muchos de los nuestros han sido ya apresados. En cuanto vean que nos están llamando, o que les llamamos, vendrán a por nosotros, o bien nos engañaran para que vayamos a dónde ellos quieran.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó Rabastan con sorna.

Rodolphus se volvió hacia él y lo enfrentó.

—Sígueme.

Acto seguido se desapareció. Rabastan, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Enseguida, los dos aparecieron frente a una vieja casa de madera carcomida y ventanas rotas.

—¿Qué sitio es este? —preguntó Rabastan.

—Es mi refugio. Verás, desde que el Señor Tenebroso supo de la existencia de ese… niño que iba a suponer su caída, yo me puse en marcha. El Señor Tenebroso daba por sentado que acabaría por matar a Harry Potter, pero desde el primer momento sabía que estaba perdido, porque las profecías siempre se cumplen, por mucho que intentemos impedirlo. Cuando volvió después de trece años intenté disuadirlo, decirle que dejase en paz al chico, así él a lo mejor le dejaba en paz a él. Pero el Señor Tenebroso era… en fin, no atendía a razones. Y al final, ha caído.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Cuando supo de esa profecía, yo me puse en marcha y empecé a construir un refugio. Este refugio. Naturalmente se lo oculté a todo el mundo. A ti, a Bellatrix… y por supuesto a Él. Cuando nos liberó de Azkaban tras su regreso, continué trabajando, al ver que mis intentos por apartarle de su principal preocupación no prosperaron. Apliqué numerosos hechizos defensivos a la casa así como disuasorios. Sólo falta un hechizo Fidelio del que, confió, tú seas el Guardián.

—¿Esta casa es… tu refugio? Podrías haberte esforzado un poco más.

—Esto sólo es la apariencia, hermano. Lo importante es su interior… y lo que le rodea. ¿No es acaso Hogwarts unas simples ruinas para los muggles que alcanzan a verlo? Pues esto es igual. Sé el Guardián de mi refugio y te garantizo que estarás a salvo… durante un tiempo.

Rabastan miró por un momento hasta que accedió. Tras eso ambos entraron en la casa y, como era de esperar, el interior no era acorde con el exterior, dando paso las ventanas rotas a una gran sala repleta de muebles. Rabastan se sentó en un sofá.

—Bueno, veo que te lo montaste bien. ¿Vas a decirme ahora qué tienes en mente?

Rodolphus abrió una botella de vino de Elfo y sirvió dos copas, pasándole una a su hermano.

—Venganza. Simple y llanamente eso. Venganza por la muerte de Bellatrix.

—¿Porque la querías? Si hubieras dicho que querías venganza por el Señor Tenebroso te habría creído.

—¡Sí, la quería! Así que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida para cobrarme la vida de algunos de esos malnacidos.

Rabastan miró a su hermano largamente mientras degustaba el vino.

—¿De quiénes estamos hablando?

—Qué más da… De esos Weasley, de la sangre sucia Granger… De Potter. Da igual, matemos a unos cuantos o acabemos con todos esos héroes de la guerra. Será un duro golpe para la sociedad mágica. Y si salimos indemnes, podríamos seguir con la labor del Señor Tenebroso.

—Parece que al final la venganza por Bellatrix no tiene demasiada importancia —se levantó y caminó hasta su hermano —. Lo que quieres es muerte, acabar con unas cuantas vidas antes de que acaben con las nuestras. ¿Y quiénes mejor para ser asesinados que Potter y sus amigos? Conseguiremos lo que ni el Señor Tenebroso logró. Y si sale bien, reuniremos a todos los mortífagos y los tendremos bajo nuestro mando.

Rodolphus contempló a su hermano mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Sí, ¿por qué no? Tanto él como su hermano formaron parte del círculo de seguidores más cercano al Señor Tenebroso y su fidelidad había quedado probada tras trece años encerrados en Azkaban junto a Bellatrix y Barty Crouch Jr. Y ahora ellos estaban muertos y los Malfoy habían perdido la confianza del Señor Tenebroso hacía unos años. Aunque estaba seguro de que ni Lucius ni Narcissa tendrían intención alguna de aunar fuerzas con el resto de mortífagos.

—De acuerdo, veo que los dos tenemos objetivos a los que podemos llegar juntos. Yo quiero venganza y tú matar gente. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—De momento tendremos que esperar unos meses, pero creo que el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar será el momento propicio. Hasta entonces podemos ir preparando el plan. Brindo por él.

Y los dos hermanos alzaron sus copas, brindando por el plan que estaban empezando a planear.


	3. 2

**2**

—¿Ya está todo?

—Eso era lo último. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la reunión de los prefectos.

El joven bufó por lo bajo mientras acompañaba a su novia hasta el primer vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts. Atrás dejaban a su mejor amigo, quien no obstante charlaba animadamente con su novia.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir? Hogwarts este año debe ser un auténtico caos y no creo que el sistema de prefectos esté a la altura.

—Precisamente por eso este año más que nunca debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, Ron. La directora McGonagall necesita de toda la ayuda posible para que Hogwarts vuelva a ser el lugar que era.

—Lo que tú digas —y acto seguido pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia y la detuvo, antes de que esta entrase en el compartimento de los prefectos, para besarla, sin importarle que estuviesen impidiendo el paso a los alumnos que había en el pasillo.

De repente, la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Por el hueco asomó un chico alto y de pelo rubio platino, que les lanzó una mirada altanera.

—Eh, prefectos, estamos esperando a que lleguéis para que podamos empezar la reunión.

Tras esto, Draco Malfoy volvió dentro. Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese? —preguntó Ron de mal humor.

—Creo que no se ha olvidado de que le salvamos la vida, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Pero si cree que por eso vamos a perdonarle todo lo que ha hecho…

—No creo que quiera que le perdonemos, Ron. Pero por lo menos no olvida lo que sucedió. Ahora está en deuda con nosotros, especialmente con Harry. En fin, me alegro de que sea así. Ya es hora de acabar con los viejos prejuicios.

Ron prefirió no contestar. En vez de eso instó a su novia a entrar por fin en el compartimento.

Al rato, volvieron al compartimento en el que se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Durante su ausencia habían llegado Neville y Luna.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Harry.

—Aburrido —contestó Ron por su parte. Sin embargo, Hermione se dedicó a desgranar punto por punto toda la reunión.

—Terry Boot es el nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw de nuestro, ya que Anthony Goldstein murió en la batalla —todos permanecieron en silencio un momento. El enfrentamiento final con Voldemort todavía estaba fresco en la memoria y el recuerdo de las víctimas provocaba todavía cierto pesar —. Y a Pansy Parkinson la han echado —con esto Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de manera triunfal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Neville.

—Bueno, no creo que pedir que me entregasen a Voldemort fuese muy apropiado. Me imagino que la directora McGonagall le dijo que un buen prefecto defiende a sus compañeros y esas cosas… —supuso Harry.

—Es más o menos lo que nos han dicho. La nueva prefecta es Daphne Greengrass —y con esto Hermione rodó los ojos, pues le parecía evidente que tanto Parkinson como Greengrass le parecían pésimas elecciones para ser prefectas —. En fin, tras eso nos han anunciado que vamos a tener que trabajar muy duro y… —hizo una breve pausa para crear emoción — cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts nos anunciarán a Premios Anuales de este año. Por ello tendremos que reunirnos todos los alumnos de séptimo con la profesora McGonagall después de la Ceremonia de Selección y el banquete de bienvenida.

—¿Todos los alumnos de séptimo? Creía que sólo los prefectos podían llegar a ser Premio Anual —dijo Neville, extrañado.

—No, también el resto de alumnos pueden optar a ese premio. ¿Quién creéis que serán este año? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Bueno, creo que está claro que uno de ellos vas a ser tú, querida —confesó Ginny de manera burlona.

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, no sé. La verdad es que es una gran responsabilidad, no sé si estaré a la altura… ¿Quién creéis que será el otro?

—Bueno, no hace falta pensar mucho —dijo Ron mientras tendía una mano señalando a su mejor amigo.

—¿Yo? Imposible —sentenció Harry.

—¿Quién mejor para dirigir a los prefectos que aquel que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó Neville.

—Deberían hacernos Premio Anual a todos. No lo hubiese derrotado sin vuestra ayuda.

Todos permanecieron en silencio ante aquel halago. Tras eso, dejaron a un lado el tema de los prefectos y se centraron en otras cuestiones. Finalmente, el Expreso llegó a su destino. Minutos después ya se habían subido a los carruajes que los llevaban al castillo. Hermione estaba cada vez más preocupada.

Por fin llegaron al castillo. Una vez allí pudieron comprobar las secuelas de la batalla. Aunque magos y brujas contratados por el Ministerio habían trabajado duramente durante todo el verano para reparar el castillo, todavía podían verse marcas de explosiones producidas por magia negra y que serían muy difíciles de borrar. Pero tanto Kingsley, el Ministro de Magia, como la directora McGonagall se mostraban esperanzados de que Hogwarts recuperase su antigua imagen, aunque por supuesto a partir de entonces el castillo albergaría un monumento en honor a los caídos aquella noche.

Al rato ya se encontraban en el interior del Gran Comedor. Las mesas se encontraban repletas de fuentes doradas, platos, copas y cubiertos, esperando a que apareciese la comida. Finalmente se abrieron las grandes puertas y por ellas entraron el profesor Flitwick, ahora como subdirector del colegio, seguido por los nuevos alumnos de primero.

A partir de ese momento, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para Hermione y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ron y ella ya estaban de camino al despacho de la directora.

—¿Tan nerviosa estás? Ni siquiera has dicho nada cuando estábamos en la Sala Común. He tenido que explicarles yo sólo a esos enanos dónde están sus habitaciones.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa por este tema del Premio Anual… Pero creo que no era tan difícil decirles a los alumnos dónde estaban sus nuevas habitaciones.

—Si hubieras prestado atención te habrías dado cuenta de que sin querer mandé a los chicos a la habitación de las chicas y así al menos habrías evitado que un montón de niños cayesen rodando por la rampa que antes era una escalera.

Los dos no pudieron más que reír. Había sido una escena muy cómica. Por fin, llegaron hasta el despacho de la directora. La estatua del grifo de la entrada permitía el paso. Tras subir, entraron en la estancia. Hermione nunca había estado en el despacho del director. Únicamente sabía cómo era por lo que Harry y Ron le habían contado de cuando habían estado allí. Pero al parecer, los frágiles artilugios del profesor Dumbledore, así como muchos de sus libros, habían desaparecido, probablemente donados a personas u organizaciones, o llevados a la biblioteca del colegio.

En su lugar, la nueva directora había traído objetos propios, como una caja de metal que seguramente contenía galletas y varios manteles bordados. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y revistas y hasta se podía ver una bandera del equipo de quidditch de las Urracas de Montrose. También se podían ver numerosas fotografías. Por supuesto, en las paredes se encontraban los retratos de todos y cada uno de los antiguos directores y directoras de Hogwarts.

En el último momento, Hermione se percató de cuatro objetos que había en una repisa tras el escritorio, por debajo del retrato de Dumbledore: la espada de Gryffindor, la copa de Hufflepuff partida en dos que Hermione había devuelto después de la batalla, la diadema de Ravenclaw, ennegrecida y recuperada de las ruinas de la Sala de los Menesteres y el guardapelo de Slytherin, completamente destrozado y que Ron había dado también al terminar la guerra. Estos tres objetos jamás podrían recuperar su antigua apariencia, pues habían sido manipulados o destruidos con magia negra.

La directora McGonagall se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio. Por su parte, la totalidad de los alumnos de séptimo se encontraba de pie desperdigada por toda la estancia. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw cuchicheaban animadamente entre ellos. Únicamente los alumnos de Slytherin se mantenían unidos y apartados del resto. Al ver que Ron y Hermione habían llegado, la directora se dispuso a hablar.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos empezar. Ya os lo habrán dicho en la reunión de los prefectos, pero volveré a insistir en ello. Nos espera un año muy duro. Un año en el que tendremos que recuperarnos emocional y físicamente, así como contribuir a acabar con las viejas rencillas y los antiguos prejuicios —con esto miró a los alumnos de Slytherin. Era evidente que, con la definitiva caída de Voldemort, la directora McGonagall quería acabar de una vez por todas con la vieja enemistad que había entre Slytherin y el resto de las Casas. Pero también era evidente que la Casa de las serpientes viviría marcada por muchos años y que tendrían que trabajar muy duro para volver a ser aceptada —. Por ello, es de vital importancia que todos ustedes den lo mejor de sí. Pero es también natural que dos de ustedes aporten aún un poco más y sean capaces de guiar a sus compañeros.

Caminó hasta ellos, dejando atrás el escritorio. En su mano llevaba dos relucientes insignias de Premio Anual.

» El Premio Anual es la mayor distinción a la que un alumno de Hogwarts puede aspirar. Es todo un honor y a la vez todo un desafío. Con este Premio no queda sólo queda demostrado vuestro trabajo a lo largo de estos años, sino que también deberéis trabajar muy duro para demostrar que sois dignos de tan alto premio. Por ello pues, señorita Granger, acérquese.

Hermione respiró al fin aliviada mientras se acercaba a la directora. Ron, Harry y el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin sonreían ante la elección de Hermione. La directora hizo entrega de la insignia a la joven mientras le daba la enhorabuena. Tras esto, anunció al siguiente premiado.

—Señor Potter.

Como era de esperar, Harry era el nuevo Premio Anual, cosa que a todos, salvo a los Slytherin, les pareció bien. Tras eso, la directora dio por cerrada la reunión y mandó a los estudiantes a dormir. A todos menos a Hermione.

—No, señor Potter, no será necesario que usted se quede. Puede irse a dormir. Necesito hablar un momento a solas con la señorita Granger.

Tras salir Harry, la directora invitó a Hermione a sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Verá, señorita Granger, le he pedido que se quede porque quiero hacerle entrega de algo —caminó hasta una de las estanterías, de la cual extrajo un libro muy viejo —. Este libro pertenecía al profesor Dumbledore. En realidad ha pertenecido a todos los directores y directoras de Hogwarts y el director Dumbledore creía conveniente que usted lo tuviese. Estaba seguro y yo también de que el tema sería de su agrado.

Hermione contempló el título, _Historia de Hogwarts_.

—Gracias, directora. Me encantará tenerlo, aunque ya lo he leído.

—No me cabe duda, pero encontrará que esta no es una edición normal y corriente de Historia de Hogwarts, señorita Granger. Para empezar, contiene anotaciones y cartas de todos los directores y directoras. Estoy segura de que disfrutará de su lectura. Ya es tarde, mejor que se vaya a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Muchas gracias, directora. Buenas noches.

Minutos después ya se encontraba en su cama adoselada, con las cortinas corridas. Con la ayuda de su varita estuvo toda la noche leyendo diversos pasajes del libro. Se dio cuenta de que aquel libro no era un ejemplar convencional de Historia de Hogwarts, sino que escondía aún más información, de modo que no entendía por qué ninguno de los directores había hecho pública esa información. En aquel libro se recogía información tan relevante como la fecha exacta de la fundación del colegio, la disputa entre Slytherin y Gryffindor que supuso la marcha del primero, la creación de la Cámara Secreta o muchas otras cosas más que siempre habían permanecido en leyenda. Pero lo mejor de todo eran las anotaciones de todos los dueños que aquel libro había tenido, incluso la del primero. Decía así:

"_Aquí se cuenta, a continuación, el mayor de los secretos de la fundación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y de sus propios fundadores. Una historia que no es más que una carta para las generaciones futuras, con la que se pretende evitar el mayor de nuestros temores: el fin de Hogwarts. Firmado: Godric, de la Casa Gryffindor._"


	4. 3

**3**

—¿Señorita Granger? Señorita Granger, ¿me está escuchando?

Hermione salió por fin del trance. La directora McGonagall se encontraba delante de ella, con un rostro de absoluta seriedad.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Lo siento, directora.

—Debería usted dormir un poco, señorita Granger. Le espera un año muy duro.

—Sí, directora. No se volverá a repetir.

—Aquí tiene su horario para este año con las asignaturas para los ÉXTASIS. Comprobará que están todas las asignaturas que eligió. Aquí tiene también un resumen de las reuniones de prefectos que tanto usted como el señor Potter, como Premios Anuales de este año, deberán coordinar. Eso es todo, buenos días a todos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy cansada —preguntó Ron, preocupado.

—Tranquilo, es sólo que ayer apenas dormí algo. Me pasé la noche leyendo.

—Hermione, ¿pretendes llevar ese ritmo de vida todo el curso? Hasta las personas como tú necesitan dormir —apuntó Ginny.

—Sí, tranquilos, es sólo que ayer encontré un libro muy interesante y… ya me conocéis.

Todos asistieron. A su lado, Harry comprobaba una lista de todos aquellos que mostraban interés en hacer las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Aparte de Premio Anual, Harry todavía era el capitán del equipo.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Para ir a clase?

Harry la miró divertido.

—No, para nuestra primera reunión con los prefectos. Es ahora, antes de nuestra primera clase —Hermione echó un rápido vistazo al resumen que le había entregado la profesora McGonagall. Era verdad, tenían que estar yendo ya. Se levantaron de sus asientos —. Nos vamos. Ron, nos vemos luego en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor con dirección a un aula del tercer piso que la directora había habilitado para las reuniones de los Premios Anuales.

—¿Quién es nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Vale, esto ya es muy raro. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? —se rio Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que estás muy rara desde que llegamos. Supongo que sería por el hecho de que la directora iba a anunciar a los nuevos Premios Anuales, pero estás como desconectada. En la Ceremonia de ayer estabas como ausente, Ron casi tuvo que arrastrarte para que le ayudases con los nuevos alumnos de primero. Y hoy casi te duermes en el desayuno.

Hermione no pudo por más que darle la razón.

—Tienes razón, es sólo que tema ser superada por todo este año.

—No te preocupes. Eres Hermione Granger. Eres la bruja más talentosa que he llegado a conocer. El nuevo profesor es un auror del Ministerio, que dejó su puesto después de la batalla.

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido. De repente se paró. Pasaron por un pasillo que contenía un tapiz con motivos distintivos de la escuela, en concreto una escena con los cuatro animales de las Casas: el león de Gryffindor en el centro, sentado y majestuoso. El tejón de Hufflepuff cerca del león, en posición de espera. El águila de Ravenclaw, posada sobre una rama. Y la serpiente de Slytherin, acechante.

Hermione se quedó mirando el mural. La noche anterior se la había pasado leyendo el ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts_ que la directora le había legado, en concreto todo acerca de la historia de Godric Gryffindor que jamás leyó en cualquier otro ejemplar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada. Es sólo que… nunca me había fijado en este tapiz. Es muy bonito…

—Sí, claro… Esto, tenemos que ir a la reunión ya.

Minutos después, salieron con dirección a la clase de Defensa. La reunión no había traído ninguna novedad más que instar a los prefectos a que cumpliesen con sus obligaciones y dar la bienvenida a los nuevos prefectos de quinto. Enseguida llegaron al aula.

Hermione esperaba poder despejar su mente y concentrarse en las clases, pero casi todo el día se lo pasó pensando en la historia de Gryffindor que leyó ayer y en la revelación que supuso para ella. Ni siquiera atendió a las súplicas de Ron para que le explicase cómo evitar que su poción Crece Huesos no espesase durante la clase de Pociones de Slughorn. Al final del día, Ron no quería hablar con su novia. Hermione, por su parte, prefirió ir a la biblioteca.

—¡Pero si es el primer día! —exclamó Harry.

La joven prefirió no decir nada y encaminó sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, Madame Pince estaba pasando el plumero para limpiar el polvo de los libros.

—Buenas noches —saludó Hermione.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Madame Pince, asombrada —. Creo que ha logrado usted un nuevo récord. Es la primera vez que viene tan pronto a la Biblioteca. ¿Ni siquiera piensa cenar esta noche?

Hermione sonrió.

—Quería preguntarle, ¿qué tiene acerca de la Historia Hogwarts?

—¿Aparte de _Historia de Hogwarts_? —Hermione asintió —. Mira en la sección de Historia, querida. Una parte está dedicada enteramente a Hogwarts. Aunque no creo que encuentres nada nuevo, si es eso lo que buscas. La Historia de Hogwarts ha sido una de las más investigadas por los eruditos.

—Nunca se sabe. Gracias por su ayuda, Madame Pince.

Mientras dejaba que la bibliotecaria continuase limpiando el polvo, Hermione fue a la sección de Historia y al momento ya estaba sentada en una mesa con varios ejemplares. En su bolsa llevaba el ejemplar de la directora. Sin embargo, era inútil. Ni en _Una Historia Completa de Hogwarts_, _Hogwarts: la Historia Definitiva _o _Hogwarts, ¿queda algo más por saber?_ se decía nada sobre lo que ella leyó. Contempló el retrato de Godric Gryffindor que aparecía en _Grandes Fundadores de la Historia_. Tenía el pelo rojizo y le caía por los hombros. Era alto, corpulento y de mirada majestuosa.

Miró la hora y se sorprendió de ver que ya había pasado la hora de la cena. De verdad tendría que poner en orden sus pensamientos o no sabría como acabaría el año. Cerró todos los libros y los guardó. Tras eso se fue a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando entró, esta estaba casi vacía, de no ser porque Ron estaba tumbado en uno de los sillones.

—Hola —saludó ella a modo de disculpas.

Ron se incorporó en el sillón.

—Hola —y acto seguido la instó a que se sentase con él —. ¿Qué ha pasado? No has estado en la cena. Perdona que antes me comportase como un idiota.

—No, no eres un idiota, Ron. La idiota soy yo por…

Pero Ron la detuvo.

—No, Hermione, no lo digas. No pasa nada, no estoy enfadado. Mi poción Crece Huesos habría espesado igualmente. Ten, te he subido algo de comida. Y por favor, luego duerme un poco.

Hermione sonrió ante el detalle de su novio.

—Gracias, Ron. Cenaré y me iré a dormir.

Ron la besó en los labios y se levantó.

—Me voy a acostar. Prométeme que dormirás, ¿vale? De todos modos, Ginny ha cogido todos los libros de tu habitación, así que no tienes excusa.

Hermione vio como se alejaba. A decir verdad, en ese momento Ron le recordaba a Godric Gryffindor, tan alto y pelirrojo. Durante el verano, además, Ron se había puesto en forma. Sin embargo, tuvo que desviar su atención, pues su estómago rugía de hambre. Por ello cogió una de las patatas del plato que Ron había traído y se la comió mientras contemplaba como crepitaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Entonces, su mano se deslizó involuntariamente hacia el bolsillo de su túnica, donde guardaba la carta que extrajo la noche anterior. La carta de Gryffindor. Temblando, la desdobló y leyó lo último que el fundador había escrito.

"… _por que sin ella, todos los esfuerzos serán en vano y los cuatro jamás podrán ayudarnos. Ellos viven sus vidas, completamente ajenos a la labor que deben realizar. Necesitan una guía. Por ello, debe ser preparada para su misión. Y la elegida ha mostrado ser la más insospechada. Sus características están entre las que yo más aprecio. Por tanto, cuando llegue el momento, debe ser advertida_".

Tras eso, Gryffindor había escrito el nombre de esa persona, la que tendría que guiar a esos cuatro para ayudar a los Cuatro de Hogwarts. El nombre era:

"_La elegida es Hermione Jean Granger_".


	5. 4

**4**

—¿Puede explicarme esto?

Hermione dejó la carta de Gryffindor sobre el escritorio de la directora McGonagall. Por la ventana se podía ver que era ya noche cerrada y que todos los alumnos deberían estar durmiendo, pero Hermione no pudo esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Tenía que hablarlo ya con la directora.

—Señorita Granger, confiaba en que usted entendiese la situación. Sabía que vendría a hablar conmigo, pero consideramos que sería mejor que lo descubriese por su cuenta.

—¿Consideramos? ¿Quiénes más?

—Casi mil años de directores y directoras de Hogwarts, señorita Granger —quien habló esta vez fue el retrato de Dumbledore. La directora McGonagall se apartó a un lado para que su predecesor hablase —. Confío en que haya leído las demás cartas.

—Sí, lo he hecho —y dicho esto miró a los retratos de todos los directores. Todo ellos habían escrito esas cartas en vida y habían plasmado en ellas sus opiniones acerca de lo que escribió Gryffindor —. Todos abogan por prepararme para… esto. Aunque hay algunas opiniones nada conformes.

—Sí, es verdad, pero por suerte para todos nosotros, tanto yo como la directora McGonagall consideramos que las instrucciones de Godric Gryffindor son veraces. Debemos cumplir con lo establecido.

—Perdonen, pero ¿puede alguien explicarme de qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué mi nombre está escrito en esta carta escrita hace mil años?

Ambos directores estaban callados. Finalmente, Dumbledore habló.

—Hace mil años, como usted bien sabe, Godric Gryffindor, junto a Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin fundó Hogwarts. Durante los años en que alguno de los cuatro fundadores dirigió la escuela, todo estuvo tranquilo. Gryffindor fue el último fundador que quedó. Y antes de morir dejó a una carta a su sucesor como legado. Una carta con instrucciones que él debería legar a su sucesor y así hasta que transcurriesen mil años. Durante esos mil años, todos los directores han conocido el mayor secreto del colegio.

—Los cuatro enviados. Y yo —dijo Hermione. Dumbledore asintió.

—Las instrucciones de Gryffindor eran claras y concisas. Tiempo antes de acometer la fundación cinco jóvenes, dos magos y tres brujas, los visitaron y los instaron a construir el colegio. De no ser por ese grupo tan especial, Hogwarts, consideró Gryffindor, jamás habría sido creado. De ese grupo, había uno que dirigía al resto. Usted.

Hizo una pausa para que Hermione asintiese.

—¿Y los cuatro? De todo el plan de Gryffindor, no entiendo la labor de los cuatro enviados.

—En un principio nosotros tampoco lo entendíamos. Gryffindor no se mostró tampoco muy… conciso en ese tema. A decir verdad ni siquiera dejó los nombres de esos jóvenes. Sólo que eran de la misma edad que la elegida y que sería ella quien los encontrase. Durante años los directores y directoras asumimos que la elegida llevo consigo a cuatro jóvenes porque cada uno pertenecía a una casa y por tanto cada uno representaba las características y cualidades que cada fundador poseía. Consideramos que esto se hizo así para que los fundadores profundizasen en sus propios valores y al final aunaran fuerzas para construir la escuela, porque creíamos que los cuatro enviados, a pesar de pertenecer a Casas distintas, les unía un único sentimiento, el de pertenencia a Hogwarts.

—Pero siempre ha habido división entre las cuatro Casas. ¿Acaso los fundadores no acabarían percibiendo eso?

—Los fundadores acabaron provocando una involuntaria división entre las Casas, que durante mil años se ha ido reforzando o debilitando. Como iba diciendo, Gryffindor dejó unas instrucciones. Pasados mil años, aparecería una chica, usted. Tendría que ser preparada y tendría que buscar a los enviados. Y cuando todo estuviese listo… ser mandada al pasado, hasta antes de la fundación y buscar a los fundadores.

—¿Por qué nunca se me avisó de esto? ¿Por qué nunca se me dijo nada?

—Porque consideramos que estaría mejor preparada cuando fuese mayor de edad, señorita Granger —confesó la directora —. He de decir que, con la guerra contra Voldemort, no pudimos prepararlo con toda la antelación posible, pues usted ya estaba inmersa en esa guerra ayudando al señor Potter junto al señor Weasley. Pero ahora la guerra ha terminado y usted puede dedicarse a ello… si así lo desea.

—¿Puedo elegir? ¿Puedo decir que no?

—Jamás la obligaremos a que haga algo, señorita Granger. Tiene que ser usted quien decida qué hacer —dijo el retrato de Dumbledore.

Hermione estuvo en silencio durante un breve momento.

—Está en juego toda la historia del colegio, ¿acaso tengo elección? ¿Cuándo tendría que ir allí?

Ambos directores se miraron. Por su expresión en el rostro, les quedaba poco tiempo.

—Este año, tiene que ser este año. No sabemos exactamente cuando, pero se nos avisará. Hasta el momento, hay que encontrar a los enviados.

—¿Este año? ¿Han dejado pasar todo este tiempo ante una situación de tan extrema gravedad? ¿Y cómo se supone que viajaré al pasado? No creo que los giratiempos viajen mil años atrás en el tiempo.

—No, no lo hacen —sentenció Dumbledore con seriedad —. Pero no necesitamos giratiempos para ir al pasado. Existen otros métodos. Gryffindor dejó uno en el colegio. Una sala. Durante mil años no ha sido más que una sala, un tanto especial, pero que le permitirá viajar al pasado.

—¿Dónde está esa sala? —preguntó Hermione, aunque se imaginaba a cuál se refería.

—Es la Sala de los Menesteres. Su poder es más grande de lo que parece o de lo que nos hemos atrevido a explorar. No sólo es capaz de transgredir las leyes del Espacio, sino también las del Tiempo, permitiendo a quien lo desee viajar adelante o atrás. Tan sencillo como eso.

—La Sala de los Menesteres fue destruida durante la batalla. Se quemó por completo.

—Se quemó el interior de la sala, pero no la sala en sí. Ella puede regenerarse sola —dijo al directora.

—Está bien… Está bien. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?

—Tiene que buscar a los cuatro enviados. A todos ellos. No sabemos sus nombres, pero sí que son de su misma edad y cada uno de una Casa distinta. Los cuatro están aquí, en Hogwarts.

—Espere… ¿me está diciendo que, por ejemplo, Ron o Harry pueden ser uno de los enviados?

Todos los directores asintieron a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontraba desayunando junto a sus amigos. No podía olvidar la conversación que tuvo con McGonagall y Dumbledore. No podía evitar pensar en que cualquiera de sus compañeros de séptimo podría ser uno de los enviados.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus. Uno de ellos debía de serlo. Por lo menos la búsqueda no sería tan difícil. ¿Y el resto de las Casas? Miró a las mesas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Más de lo mismo. Pero tenía que ponerse ya con ello.

—¿Eh, estás bien? —preguntó Ron —. Te noto preocupada. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, es sólo que… tengo mucho que hacer. Pero estoy bien, Ron, no te preocupes. Venga, vamos a clase.

Por la noche, tras las clases del día, Hermione se encontraba sobre su cama adoselada. En un pergamino había escrito una lista de nombres:

_Gryffindor: Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown._

_Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Wayne Hopkins, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Megan Jones._

_Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Sue Li, Morag McDougal, Padma Patil y Lisa Turpin._

_Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bullstrode y Blaise Zabini._

Veintinueve personas. Durante un buen rato estuvo mediante con la vista delante de esa lista, repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez todos los nombres. Aunque los cuatro enviados fuesen dos chicos y dos chicas, por una simple intuición dedujo que debían de ser del mismo sexo que los fundadores. Por ello eliminó a las chicas de Gryffindor y Slytherin así como los chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. La lista quedaba reducida a diecisiete.

¿Y qué pasaba con aquellos que ya no estaban? Anthony Goldstein y Vincent Crabbe habían muerto. ¿Significaba eso que habían perdido a un enviado? Pero se dijo mentalmente que, de haber sido así, algo habría pasado, por ejemplo, la desaparición del colegio.

Cansada, dejó el pergamino a un lado. Como un último esfuerzo del día, cogió _Historia de Hogwarts _y hojeó las cartas de los directores. Entonces se percató de una anotación dejada por Dylis Derwent. Era una frase escueta:

"_Los objetos son la clave._"

¿Los objetos? ¿Qué objetos? ¿Acaso se refería… a los objetos de los fundadores? Tenía que comprobarlo. Se levantó corriendo y en apenas un minuto abandonó la Torre de Gryffindor. Minutos después estaba en el despacho de la directora.

—Señorita Granger, que sea usted Premio Anual no le da derecho a andar por la escuela a tan altas horas de la noche y además…

Pero Hermione la hizo callar mientras buscaba entre los retratos.

—Directora Derwent —dijo ella al retrato de una oronda mujer.

—¿Sí, querida?

—¿Qué quiere decir con esto que escribió: "_Los objetos son la clave_"?

—Oh, sí. Los cuatro objetos de los fundadores. Son la clave para encontrar a los enviados. Pero la diadema de Ravenclaw se perdió.

Hermione se acercó a la repisa donde descansaban los objetos de los fundadores.

—Sí, pero fue encontrada de nuevo y…

—Me temo, señorita Granger, que no servirá de nada. Tres de los objetos han perdido todo su poder —dijo el retrato de Dumbledore.

—Sí, pero uno todavía funciona.

Y dicho eso cogió la espada de Gryffindor y salió corriendo, dejando a la directora McGonagall anonadada. Al rato, Hermione había llegado a la Torre. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que el objeto encontrase al enviado.

Pero de repente, la espada comenzó a emitir un leve y palpitante brillo. Subió las escaleras y el brillo se fue haciendo más fuerte, tanto que cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, la espada iluminaba la escalera. Entró entonces.

La espada aumentó su luminosidad, de modo que la paseó por todas las camas. Sólo en una el brillo fue mayor que en el resto. Se acercó tanto, que su dueño acabó por despertarse, tapándose los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué… qué haces con esa espada?

Ron se frotaba los ojos mientras intentaba dar crédito a lo que veía. Su novia estaba ante la cama, con la espada de Gryffindor empuñada ante él y con una profunda expresión de temor en el rostro.


	6. 5

**5**

—¿Enviado? ¿Enviado de qué? —Ron estaba profundamente confuso. Apenas veinticuatro horas después de lo ocurrido lograba asimilar el torrente de información que acababa de recibir.

—Sé que es todo muy confuso, señor Weasley, pero es verdad. Usted, junto a la señorita Granger y otros tres alumnos debe viajar al pasado para ayudar a los fundadores de Hogwarts —explicó la directora McGonagall.

Ron miró entonces a Hermione, que permanecía a su lado.

—Podrías habérmelo contado, ¿no crees? En fin, soy tu novio.

—¿Perdona? Creía que no tenía importancia, ni siquiera sabía que tú fueses uno de los enviados.

—Sí, pero si te vas a ir al pasado a ayudar a los fundadores de Hogwarts… ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo, cuando ya tuvieses que marcharte?

—Esto es increíble, está en juego toda la historia del colegio y a ti te preocupa que no te cuente las cosas.

Enfadada, la joven se levantó y salió del despacho de la directora. Esta se dirigió a Ron.

—Señor Weasley, no soy quien para meterme en las relaciones personales de los alumnos, pero creo que es conveniente que hable con la señorita Granger. A partir de ahora van a tener que trabajar juntos.

Ron titubeó un momento antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la sala. Alcanzó a Hermione al final del pasillo.

—¡Espera! Espera. Quería disculparme. Tienes razón, no tienes por qué contármelo todo. Además, esto es algo que nos supera a ambos. Lo mejor será que tratemos de lidiar con ello.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Es que… estoy muy asustada, ¿vale? Temía que fueses uno de esos enviados y ahora es definitivo. No puedo hacer esto sola.

—Pues lo haremos juntos. No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien.

De repente se oyó una profunda explosión que provenía del despacho de la directora. Los dos se miraron extrañados durante un momento antes de correr de vuelta al despacho. Sin embargo, de repente, tres bolas de fuego salieron disparadas desde la entrada. Dejando estelas de humo llegaron volando hasta el final del pasillo, por encima de los dos jóvenes y se separaron, yendo cada una por un sitio distinto.

Sin tiempo de pararse a ver dónde se dirigían aquellas bolas de fuego, los dos jóvenes entraron en el despacho, el cual estaba lleno de humo. Con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione despejó el aire y abrió las ventanas. Asombrados, pudieron ver que la directora estaba desmayada al lado de su escritorio.

—_Enervate_ —dijo Ron a su lado. Acto seguido ayudó a la directora a acomodarse.

—Directora, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione.

—Los… Los objetos…

Tosió de manera incontrolable, pero había dicho más que suficiente. Detrás de ella, los tres objetos de los fundadores que habían sido destruidos ahora simplemente no estaban.

* * *

—¿Y dime, cuál es exactamente tu plan? ¿Entramos ahí y llevamos a cabo una matanza?

Rodolphus se dio la vuelta para confrontar a su hermano y suspiró agotado.

—No, hermano. Pretendo ser más sutil de lo que eres tú. Además, en ese castillo hay magos y brujas de cuya raigambre es incluso más alta que la nuestra. No pretendo derramar sangre mágica. El Señor Tenebroso no lo habría querido así.

—El Señor Tenebroso está muerto…

—Pero no sus ideales. Y ahora procura estar callado si no quieres que nos descubran. El Bosque Prohibido está lleno de criaturas capaces de pensar y hablar. Y no hablo sólo de los alumnos que vienen a dar clase aquí.

Continuaron caminando por entre la espesura hasta que llegaron a un claro. De repente, ambos se detuvieron.

—¿Oyes eso? —preguntó Rabastan. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza. Sigilosamente se escabulleron hasta los árboles. Al instante, dos personas llegaron al claro. Eran dos alumnos, un chico y una chica, ambos de Slytherin.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? Estoy cansada y es evidente que no vamos a encontrar esa ridícula planta que necesitas —se quejaba una chica alta de pelo castaño y liso. Su expresión era de total altanería y por lo tanto demostraba ser de importante familia.

—Puedes protestar todo lo que quieras, Daphne, pero no volveré al castillo sin esas hojas de coclearia. Vete si quieres, no necesito tu ayuda —contestó un chico que examinaba los arbustos de la zona. Era extremadamente delgado y su piel estaba casi pálida.

—¿Y volver yo sola por el bosque? No, vamos a volver al castillo. Como prefecta de Slytherin, te lo ordeno.

—Ni siquiera hacía caso a Pansy, ¿por qué iba a hacer lo contrario contigo? Ya te lo he dicho, no me iré hasta que no encuentre esas hojas. Además…

De repente, Rodolphus salió de detrás de un árbol, con la varita en ristre apuntando a Daphne para gritar:

—¡_Desmaius_!

El chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues aunque sacó su varita para defenderse, otra persona salió de entre los árboles y lo desarmó. Indefenso, puso los brazos en alto. Daphne estaba a su lado, inconsciente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí —Rabastan se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Daphne y se arrodilló a su lado, olfateándola de manera lujuriosa —. No eran tan guapas cuando nosotros íbamos a la escuela, ¿eh, Rodolphus? —pero su hermano miraba atentamente al chico con el que ahora apuntaba con su varita —. Menuda preciosidad. ¿Es tu novia? ¿No te importa que le pase algo?

—Por mí puedes hacerle lo que quieras, Lestrange. Se estaba poniendo muy pesada. Pero te lo advierto, los aurores aún os están buscando. No convendría echar más leña al fuego. ¿Violar a una chica inconsciente? Mal asunto.

Rabastan se levantó de repente, caminó hasta el chico y lo golpeó en la cara, derribándolo. Iba a seguir golpeándolo, pero su hermano se interpuso, apuntándolo con la varita.

—Nadie va a violar a nadie aquí. Será mejor que te controles, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo queremos hablar —se volvió hacia el chico —. Hola, Theodore. Lamento que nos hayamos presentado así, de improviso, pero he de reconocer que nos vienes de maravilla.

Theodore Nott se limpió la sangre de la boca. El golpe propinado por Rabastan le había roto el labio.

—¿En serio? Es muy raro verte por aquí, Rodolphus. Los aurores no han parado en todos estos meses cazando a los que quedan de tu calaña. Pensé que tú y tú hermano —dijo mientras miraba con desdén a Rabastan —, os habríais marchado muy lejos. Pero veo que siempre fuisteis unos idiotas. Todavía no olvido vuestra última visita a casa y como mi padre os echó a los dos a patadas.

—Chico, lo que tengo pensado hacerte no es nada comparado con lo que te ha hecho mi hermano, así que ten cuidado o…

—¿O qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Supongo que habréis venido por alguna cuestión en especial, no os creía tan idiotas para volver al lugar del crimen tan pronto.

—Está bien, tranquilízate —sugirió Rodolphus —. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—En Azkaban. Tiene lo que se merece y yo administro ahora su patrimonio. Mi patrimonio, en realidad, pues soy mayor de edad. He de decir que Azkaban ahora no está tan mal desde que los dementores fueron expulsados.

—Tu padre era un gran hombre. Un gran mortífago. Nunca estuvo orgulloso de ti —masculló Rabastan.

—Mi padre era un idiota. Y sí, sé que no estaba orgulloso de mí por no seguir sus pasos. Pero me da igual. Ahora, si me disculpáis, volveré al castillo y le diré a la directora McGonagall que dos fugitivos me han atacado a mí y a una alumna. Estará encantada de daros caza personalmente.

—Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte —dijo Rodolphus.

—Sea lo que sea, os daré mi respuesta. No voy a ayudaros.

Los hermanos rieron de repente.

—No precisamos de tu aprobación, chico —entonces apuntó de nuevo a Theodore y dijo —: _Imperio_.

Todo el enojo que Theodore mostraba en aquel momento se desvaneció de repente.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Rabastan mientras caminaba dando vueltas alrededor del muchacho —. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tú ocúpate de la chica. Despiértala y bórrale la memoria hasta hace unos minutos. Yo me encargaré de él. Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Rodolphus se había percatado de un extraño objeto que colgaba del cuello de Theodore. Tenía forma octogonal y en el centro destacaba una gran S verde en forma de serpiente.


	7. 6

**6**

—Déjalo ya, ¿vale? Así jamás los encontraremos. Tendremos que esperar y… No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, Ron. ¿No lo entiendes? Se nos acaba el tiempo. Según la directora McGonagall tendríamos que irnos este domingo. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que los objetos desaparecieron y no hemos encontrado a ningún alumno que tenga alguno.

—Oye, si todo va como estaba planeado, si hemos actuado correctamente, los tres enviados que quedan aparecerán.

—Sí… sí, tienes razón. Sólo… debemos esperar.

Tras terminar de desayunar, fueron a la primera clase del día, Encantamientos. Hermione pronto dejó de pensar en los enviados, pues una vez más, una chica de Ravenclaw contestaba a todas las preguntas del profesor Flitwick, adelantándose a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ron.

—Es esa chica. Se adelanta a todos mis intentos de contestar a las preguntas de Flitwick. Lo sabe todo...

—¿En serio?

—Sí, desde hace unas semanas. Lo peor de todo es que nunca ha sido una buena alumna, pero de repente es como si se hubiese vuelto inteligente de la noche a la mañana.

La joven resopló, pero Ron se quedó mirando a la chica durante un rato.

—¿Esa es Lisa Turpin, verdad? —su novia asintió mientras escribía con fuerza sobre el pergamino —. Es de Ravenclaw y parece haberse vuelto muy inteligente. ¿Desde hace cuanto que te interrumpe?

—Unas dos semanas, más o menos, ¿por qué?

—Creo… creo que ella es quien tiene la diadema —se quedó mirando a Hermione, quien de repente miraba a Turpin de manera distinta.

Horas después estaban en la biblioteca. Se habían decidido a buscar información sobre los objetos de los fundadores. No lo habían hecho antes porque sabían las características de cada objeto, pero no las conocían a fondo. Creían que la diadema tenía que utilizarse a diario, pero Turpin no la llevaba encima en la clase.

Sin embargo, tras comprobar varios libros, no encontraron nada nuevo.

—¿Crees que será ella? —preguntó Ron —. Es decir, no podemos soltarle todo ahora. ¿Y si simplemente se ha aplicado con los estudios?

—No es por alardear, pero no puede ser tan inteligente en pocas semanas y superarme —. Estuvo en silencio un momento —. Tengo una idea. Tu busca algo más mientras voy a ver a alguien.

—Está bien, luego te veo.

Salió con paso firme de la biblioteca. Justo a la salida se encontró con un viejo amigo.

—Hola, Sir Nicholas.

—Hermione, qué alegría volver a verte. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—La verdad es que sí. Me preguntaba si podría indicarme dónde se encuentra el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris.

Sir Nicholas se quedó mirándola un momento. Era evidente que esperaba brindarle toda la ayuda necesaria él mismo y no otro fantasma, menos uno de una Casa distinta.

—Esto… sí, claro, te conduciré hasta ella. Sígueme. Aunque si necesitas los servicios de un fantasma, yo puedo ayudarte.

—Es usted muy cortés, Sir Nicholas, pero es a la Dama Gris a quien necesito ver. No se ofenda.

Sir Nicholas rio, provocando que le temblase la cabeza, unida al cuello por media pulgada de piel y nervio. Al rato llegaron a un pasillo del cuarto piso, donde el fantasma de la Dama Gris se encontraba.

—Buenas tardes, Helena. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Sir Nicholas —la joven inclinó la cabeza —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Esta joven quiere preguntarle algo. Si me disculpan… —el fantasma desapareció a través de una pared. La Dama Gris, por su parte, esperó pacientemente a que Hermione le preguntase.

La joven se acercó hasta el fantasma.

—Lady Ravenclaw, quería preguntarle acerca de… la diadema de su madre.

—Tengo entendido que la diadema fue destruida. Carece ya de todo poder…

—No me interesa ponérmela ni nada eso. Sólo quiero preguntarle por algunas de sus cualidades. En concreto, sé que otorga una gran inteligencia pero… ¿es estrictamente necesario llevarla siempre puesta?

Helena Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza.

—La diadema confiere inteligencia a su dueño, incluso si este no la lleva puesta.

—Entiendo… Su efecto es inmediato, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Algo más? —Hermione no deseaba saber más. Se despidió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la Dama Gris habló de nuevo —. La recuerdo de entonces, señorita Granger.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, extrañada.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Hace mil años. Usted llegó con otros jóvenes y le dijo a mi madre y a sus compañeros que debían construir este colegio.

Hermione caminó hasta ella.

—Dígame, ¿conoce usted a los enviados?

—No me está permitido revelar esa información. Sólo usted puede y debe averiguarlo. Se nos prohibió a los implicados aquella época que no dijésemos nada mil años después. Sólo quedamos el Barón Sanguinario y yo… Y celosamente guardamos el secreto.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Quién se lo pidió?

La Dama Gris sonrió con sorna.

—Usted. Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

Y desapareció por la misma pared que Sir Nicholas. Hermione, confusa, se marchó de allí. Llegó hasta la biblioteca, pero un tercer fantasma le interrumpió el camino. Con su ropa de caballero, espada colgando de su cinturón y con una mancha plateada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, el Barón Sanguinario la contemplaba de manera altiva.

—Tengo entendido que ha hablado usted con Helena. ¿No desea hablar conmigo?

—Usted no puede darme información sobre diademas, Barón. No necesito su ayuda, en verdad.

—¿Ni siquiera para saber quiénes son los enviados?

Hermione miró al Barón a los ojos. Este sonreía de manera pícara.

—Usted ya conoce a uno, el señor Weasley. Y cree que Turpin podría ser otra. Pero no tiene ni idea de quiénes son los otros dos. Y el tiempo se agota.

—La Dama Gris me ha dicho que no pueden revelarme esa información. Que tengo que averiguarla por mi misma.

—Sí, pero yo soy fui un Slytherin en vida. No atiendo a lealtades ni cumplimientos de promesas. Sólo me debo a mí. ¿Qué importancia tiene que sepa usted los nombres de los enviados? ¿No cree que eso ayudará en su tarea? ¿Qué puede cambiar un poco de información?

—Puede cambiarlo todo, Barón. Sinceramente, creo que puedo encontrarlos.

El Barón sonrió.

—Un auténtico espíritu Gryffindor, señorita Granger. En verdad me dijo usted hace mil años que se negaría a saber esta información como me había dicho que se negó entonces. Le deseo suerte pues en que encuentre a todos los enviados. El destino de todos está en sus manos.

Y dicho esto, desapareció. Hermione, por su parte, volvió a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Ron.

—¿Has averiguado algo? —preguntó Ron.

—Mucho y más. Creo que Turpin es la enviada. Nos quedan dos y…

Pero se callaron, porque detrás de una de las estanterías escucharon voces. Parecían venir de un grupo compacto, como si estuviesen hablando para ellos solos.

—Sí, una copa de oro. No sé de dónde la ha sacado.

—Ernie, a lo mejor suya. O la ha heredado.

—Susan, no me gusta decir estas cosas, pero Hannah es pobre. Su familia no tiene mucho dinero. Y esa copa… debe de ser carísima. Además, tiene el tejón de Hufflepuff. Yo creo que podría ser una reliquia de la Casa y… Hermione, Ron, me alegro de veros. ¿Queríais algo?

—Hola, Ernie. Perdona que te interrumpa la conversación pero… ¿quién tiene esa copa?

—Oh, pues la copa la tiene Hannah. Hannah Abbott. Pero no creo que sea suya, simplemente pienso que…

—Gracias, Ernie —Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente, seguida de Ron.

—¿Otra enviada?

—Ella tiene la copa, Ron. Tiene que ser otra enviada. Estamos cerca de encontrarlos a todos. Rápido, vayamos a ver a la directora para decirles nuestras nuevas.

Minutos después la directora estaba enterada de todo. Apenas media hora bastó para que trajese a Lisa Turpin y a Hannah Abbott al despacho. Tenían orden, además, de traer un objeto de reciente adquisición. Lisa traía la diadema de Ravenclaw y Hannah la copa de Hufflepuff.

—¿Dónde han encontrado esto? —preguntó a la directora.

—Llegó a mí hace dos semanas, como una bola de fuego que se apagó en mi presencia. No tenía ni idea de lo que era en realidad —confesó Lisa. Hannah asintió igualmente —¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Minerva —habló Dumbledore —. Es la hora.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—¿La hora? ¿La hora de qué? —preguntó Hermione, aunque temía saber la respuesta —. ¿Acaso tenemos que irnos ya?

Dumbledore asintió.

—Así es.

—Pero ustedes dijeron que nos iríamos este domingo. Y nos falta un último enviado. No… no puede ser. Aún es demasiado pronto.

—Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero hemos de partir ya. Acompáñenme.

Lisa y Hannah no entendían nada, pero acompañaron a la directora, Ron y Hermione. Esta caminaba a la altura de la directora.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué esperan que hagamos si nos falta un enviado?

Minerva McGonagall se detuvo y contempló a Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, no pasará nada porque usted sepa esto. Inicialmente usted parte al pasado con sólo tres enviados. El cuarto y último enviado se unirá con ustedes cuando estén allí.

—Perdone, pero… ¿a dónde vamos? —quiso saber Hannah.

—Lamento no habérselo podido explicar a tiempo, señoritas, pero deben embarcarse en una misión. Confíen en la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley. Ellos les explicarán todo lo que necesiten saber. Vamos, ya hemos llegado.

Se detuvo delante de una pared, enfrente de donde debería estar la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativa un instante hasta que una puerta se materializó frente a ellos. La abrió. En su interior había una simple habitación.

—Ahora entren. Todos. Cuando cierre la puerta y ustedes la abran desde dentro, habrán retrocedido mil años. Tengan cuidado.

—Pero… —dijo Lisa.

—No hay tiempo. Repito, confíen en Weasley y Granger. Ellos se lo explicarán todo. Rápido, entren —uno a uno accedieron a la sala. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la directora miró a Hermione —. Buena suerte, señorita Granger.

Y la puerta se cerró. La oscuridad cubrió toda la sala y a todos los que estaban en ella, hasta que la luz se coló por los resquicios de la puerta. Hermione tragó saliva y la abrió. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara. Los olores de un bosque, lluvia y hierba húmeda penetraron en sus orificios nasales.

Salió de la estancia. Donde antes había un pasillo enorme, paredes de piedra y ventanas, ahí simplemente había un gran bosque. Cuando salieron todos y la puerta se cerró, esta desapareció. Si todo había salido bien, habían retrocedido mil años en el tiempo.


	8. 7

**7**

—¿Hemos llegado? ¿Hemos retrocedido mil años? ¿Cómo podemos saberlo? —preguntaba Ron.

—No podemos. Confío en que la directora McGonagall le pidiese bien a la Sala de los Menesteres que nos llevase mil años atrás en el tiempo —dijo Hermione.

—Perdonad pero… ¿es una broma? ¿De verdad hemos retrocedido mil años en el tiempo? —preguntaba Lisa Turpin. A su lado, Hannah Abbott estaba pálida.

Hermione y Ron se miraron un momento antes de intentar explicarles a Hannah y a Lisa por qué estaban allí. Tras una hora de explicaciones, las dos jóvenes parecían entenderlo.

—¿Así que tenemos que ayudar a los fundadores a construir Hogwarts? —preguntó Lisa.

—Tenemos que convencerles de que construyan Hogwarts —apuntó Hermione —. Sólo entonces podremos volver. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, la puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres ya no está. Sólo cuando construyan el castillo podremos entrar de nuevo y volver a nuestro tiempo.

—Supongo que ahora tenemos que buscar a los fundadores. ¿Dónde los encontraremos? —preguntó Hannah, que ya había recuperado un poco el color en el rostro.

Hermione se sentó en un tocón mientras que Ron hizo lo propio en la hierba.

—La directora McGonagall no nos dejó nada, ahora que lo pienso. Tendremos que guiarnos por nuestros conocimientos. Seguimos en Escocia, en el mismo emplazamiento del castillo, por lo tanto no nos hemos movido en el espacio. Si queremos encontrar a los fundadores, tenemos que saber de ellos. Según _Historia de Hogwarts_, Gryffindor venía del páramo silvestre, pero de los otros tres fundadores no se sabe nada —comentó Hermione.

—Esperad, ¿y Hogsmeade? ¿No está cerca de aquí? —quiso saber Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Hengis de Woodcroft fundó Hogsmeade cerca de Hogwarts. Antes de la fundación del castillo aquí no había nada… que yo sepa.

—Eh, chicos… Mirad allí, hay humo que se eleva en el cielo —dijo Hannah.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a ella. Efectivamente, columnas de humo se podían ver a escasa distancia de donde estaban ellos.

—Debe de haber un poblado cerca —sentenció Ron —. Vamos.

—Espera, no podemos ir así, vestidos con ropa del siglo XX. Esperad —pidió Hermione. Entonces sacó su varita y realizó una serie de movimientos. Las ropas de los cuatro jóvenes cambiaron para tomar forma y aspecto de vestiduras medievales. Ron parecía un campesino, y las tres chicas llevaban vestidos largos y capas a los hombros —. Mejor así. Adelante.

Los cuatro llegaron a una pequeña aldea cercana. Durante el camino habían visto ruinas de lo que parecía ser un castillo. Al llegar, permanecieron en una especie de plaza del pueblo, con su herrería, un pequeño mercado, una taberna y una iglesia. Algunas personas iban de aquí para allá, sin reparar siquiera en los cuatro recién llegados.

De repente, la puerta de la taberna se abrió con estrépito. Un hombre alto y fornido ataviado con un mandil de trabajo tenía cogido por el pescuezo a un hombre y lo estaba echando fuera.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver hasta que hayas devuelto lo que me debes!

El hombre tenía un aspecto zarrapastroso, con una armadura deslustrada. Llevaba una espada con la empuñadura engarzada de rubíes colgada del cinto. Su pelo de un tono rojizo, casi como el fuego y sus ojos, aunque cansados, tenían una intensa tonalidad azul. Aunque si bien parecía que iba a desenvainar la espada, sacó una varita con la que apuntó al hombre.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Soy Lord Godric Gryffindor! ¡Soy el señor de estas tierras y me debes lealtad y pleitesía!

—No, Gryffindor. Tu tiempo ya ha pasado. Lord Ravenclaw te permite vagar por estas tus antiguas posesiones, pero ya no tienes poder aquí. Recuerda que no puedes usar tu magia contra nosotros o de lo contrario los hombres del señor vendrán aquí y te enviarán a la Corte para que seas juzgado —parecía mentira que un simple tabernero dijese aquellas cosas al hombre de la armadura, pero este asintió y bajó lentamente la varita. Tras eso, decidió abandonar la plaza.

Ron, Hermione, Lisa y Hannah optaron por seguirle. Gryffindor había abandonado el pueblo y caminaba en dirección al bosque. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?

Los cuatro se detuvieron, aparentemente sin saber qué decir hasta que Hermione se adelantó.

—Siento interrumpirle, Lord Gryffindor, pero necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué puedo ayudaros, jóvenes?

—Necesitamos que usted y otros tres magos y brujas hagan… una cosa. Usted, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin tienen que fundar un colegio de magia.

Dicho así sonaba hasta ridículo, pensó ella, pero Gryffindor pareció entender a la perfección e invitó a los muchachos a que le siguieran. Caminaron por el interior del bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro donde había una cabaña de madera. Una vez dentro todos y sentados alrededor de una mesa, Gryffindor preguntó.

—Bien, ¿por qué me iba yo a unir a esa gente?

—No… no lo entiendo. ¿No son sus amigos? —preguntó Ron.

Gryffindor rio de manera irónica.

—Sí… amigos. Rowena es la hija de Lord William Ravenclaw, quien, por si no lo habéis oído antes, me tiene amenazado. Salazar es un mago… de dudosos métodos, por no decir tenebrosos. Y Helga… no tengo nada en contra de ella. Sólo es una simple dama de compañía de Lady Rowena.

Los cuatro se miraron. Hermione se acercó a Ron y le susurró algo.

—No lo entiendo, los cuatro eran amigos, especialmente Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Por qué nos dice lo contrario?

—A lo mejor no fueron amigos hasta que fundaron Hogwarts.

—Así pues —interrumpió Gryffindor —, no sé por qué debería unirme a ellos para… ¿fundar un colegio? Lo siento, no me atrae la enseñanza. No en estos tiempos.

—Disculpe, Lord Gryffindor. Quería preguntarle, ¿por qué está en esta situación? Creía que un lord viviría en un castillo —quiso saber Hannah.

Gryffindor miró de manera severa a la joven, pero accedió a contar su historia.

—Hace unos años yo era el señor de estas tierras. Hay unas ruinas desperdigadas por el bosque, no sé si os habréis fijado. Pues bien, pertenecían a mi antiguo castillo. Hace un tiempo, Lord Ravenclaw organizó un torneo. Su finalidad era buscar un pretendiente para su hija Rowena. Aquel que ganase el torneo sería quien se desposaría con ella. Decidí entonces asistir. No porque amase a Lady Rowena, no. Simplemente porque mi unión con ella me aportaría jugosos beneficios. Naturalmente, gané.

Hizo una pausa para servirles vino a todos. Tras beber un poco, siguió con su relato.

» Sin embargo, a Lord Ravenclaw no le entusiasmaba la idea de que su hija se casase conmigo, por lo que rompió su promesa y decidió borrarme del mapa, para evitar represalias. Sin embargo, urdió un plan para que los muggles atacasen mi castillo y lo redujesen a ruinas, cosa que finalmente hicieron. Ocuparon mis tierras y Lord Ravenclaw accedió a mi petición de quedarme aquí, a cambio de que yo me… portase bien.

Finalizo su relato y siguió bebiendo de tal forma que cayó dormido sobre la mesa. Los cuatro jóvenes no sabían que hacer.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿De verdad este hombre es Godric Gryffindor? Nada coincide con la información que tenemos de él —dijo Hermione, desesperada.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Me imagino que los fundadores empezaron a escribir su historia después de construir el colegio. Por eso apenas sabemos algo de ellos antes de ese acontecimiento y…

De repente, oyeron el sonido de cascos de caballos acercándose. Se asomaron por una de las ventanas y vieron a cuatro hombres a caballo. Iban ataviados con vestiduras de colores azul y bronce. Dos de ellos portaban lanzas con estandartes en los que se podía ver un águila. El águila de Ravenclaw.

Hermione corrió hasta Gryffindor y lo apuntó con su varita.

—_Enervate_.

El hombre se despertó y miró extrañado a Hermione.

—Una varita… ¿Eres una bruja?

—Sorpresa —dijo ella irónicamente —. Me encantaría explicártelo, pero hay cuatro hombres a caballo ahí fuera y no parece que tengan buenas intenciones.

Gryffindor se levantó corriendo y miró por la ventana.

—Oh, vaya. Genial. Son hombre de Ravenclaw, claro está. Alguien del poblado ha debido de dar la voz de alarma. Y seré sincero, Lord Ravenclaw tenía muchas ganas de ponerme la mano encima.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Lisa.

—Bueno, siempre puedo huir, pero eso significaría que me marcharía de estas tierras y Lord Ravenclaw se apropiaría de ellas definitivamente. No, voy a luchar. Y vosotros —dijo antes de que pudiesen replicar —, ha sido agradable vuestra visita. Adiós.

Y los condujo hasta una puerta trasera, desde donde entraron en el bosque. Minutos después, los cuatro pudieron ver como los hombre a caballo se llevaban a Gryffindor encadenado.


	9. 8

**8**

Milagrosamente consiguieron hacerse con dos caballos. Ron y Hermione iban en uno, mientras que Lisa y Hannah en el otro. Cabalgaron a toda velocidad tras los jinetes de Ravenclaw, pero sin acercarse demasiado para no levantar sospechas. Tras casi medio día cabalgando, divisaron un castillo en la lejanía. A medida que se acercaban, podían apreciarlo más.

Les recordaba vagamente a Hogwarts, pero estaba hecho de piedra. Había numerosos torreones y atalayas, con decenas de ventanas acristaladas. En la más alta torre, un estandarte azul con un águila de bronce ondeaba. Los jinetes de Ravenclaw pasaron por encima de un puente, que cubría un foso, y luego accedieron por la puerta de entrada, que se cerró nada más desaparecer ellos.

Los cuatro jóvenes descabalgaron cerca de un pequeño bosque.

―¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No tengo ni idea. Pero míralo por el lado positivo. Si este el castillo de Lord Ravenclaw, dos fundadoras tienen que estar dentro.

De repente, vieron que alguien iba cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Tenía una melena castaña que ondeaba al viento y vestía ropas de cazadora. Detrás de ella, a lo lejos, llegaba una gran caravana de carros y carromatos.

―Mirad, tal vez podamos colarnos en una y entrar en el castillo ―dijo Hannah.

―Buena idea ―comentó Ron ―. Vamos, ahora.

Se aplicaron hechizos desilusionadores y se subieron a una de las caravanas. En unos minutos ya estaban dentro del castillo. Se quitaron los hechizos y se mezclaron entre la multitud. Pudieron ver cómo se llevaban a Gryffindor por una puerta.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Lisa.

―Me imagino que llevarán a Gryffindor ante Lord Ravenclaw. Intentemos ir a la sala de audiencias o lo que tengan. Seguramente permitan a la gente asistir ―comentó Hermione.

Entraron por una gran puerta y accedieron a una gran sala con columnas y grandes cortinajes. Al fondo había una gran silla y sillas menores a ambos lados. De repente, sonaron unas trompetas. Un hombre gritó:

―¡En pie! Lord y Lady Ravenclaw.

Dos figuras entraron en la sala. La más alta era un hombre engalanado con una túnica de colores azul y bronce. Tenía un brazo alzada, con el que llevaba a una mujer más joven que él, la misma que vieron cabalgando hacia el castillo hacía un rato. Llevaba un vestido de los mismos colores que el hombre y una diadema que tanto a Ron como a Hermione les resultaron harto familiares: la diadema de Ravenclaw. Los dos se sentaron en las sillas. El hombre en la silla grande y la mujer en una de las sillas menores. Repararon también en una mujer bajita y regordeta que acompañaba a Lady Ravenclaw.

Cuando se sentaron, Lord Ravenclaw habló:

―¿Cuál es el asunto del día?

El portavoz que los había anunciado sacó un pergamino y habló:

―Nuestros jinetes han capturado a Godric Gryffindor y ya se encuentra en el castillo.

―Que lo traigan ante mí ―ordenó Lord Ravenclaw.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró Godric Gryffindor, custodiado por cuatro guardias. Llegaron ante el estrado.

―Godric Gryffindor, se te ha traído ante Lord Ravenclaw para que respondas por tus crímenes.

―¿Crímenes? Oh, sí, supongo que se refiere a no obedecer sus órdenes.

―Silencio, Gryffindor. Llevo mucho tiempo aguantando tus desmanes. Creo que te sentará bien estar encerrado un tiempo entre rejas.

―Adelante pues, Ravenclaw, no me queda nada ya por lo que vivir.

―Lord Ravenclaw, ya veis que el prisionero se niega a luchar ―una figura oscura salió de entre las sombras. Vestía una túnica negra con rayas color verde en los hombros y los cuellos de las mangas. Portaba un relicario que colgaba del cuello ―. Encerradlo de por vida y dispondréis totalmente de sus tierras. Recordad que no tiene hijos.

―Tienes razón, Salazar. Pero merece un juicio justo ―Gryffindor miraba con odio al tal Salazar, que los cuatro jóvenes identificaron como Salazar Slytherin ―. De momento devolvedlo a su celda.

Los guardias se lo llevaron y la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Por la noche, los cuatro jóvenes consiguieron llegar hasta las mazmorras del castillo, evitando a los guardias. Gryffindor estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. De repente, dos personas se acercaron.

―Hola, Godric ―saludó Rowena. A su lado estaba Helga Hufflepuff, la mujer bajita y regordeta.

Gryffindor se levantó y caminó hasta la celda.

―Rowena, me alegro de que hayas venido. Buenas noches, Helga.

―Buenas noches, Godric.

―¿Qué tal estás? ―preguntó Rowena.

―Dentro de lo que cabe… Estoy bien. Tu padre ha sido magnánimo al ofrecerme un duelo como juicio.

―Mi padre no quiere encerrarte ni verte muerto, Godric. Es Salazar quien habla por él. Mi padre ha sido listo al concederte un duelo, sabe que vas a ganar.

―Depende de a quién se enfrente, Lady Rowena.

Una figura salió de entre las sombras. Era Slytherin.

―Salazar ―saludó Godric.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás envenenando a mi padre con tus palabras? ―preguntó Rowena.

―Tu padre descansa, al contrario que tú.

Los cuatro jóvenes observaron la escena. Por primera vez veían a los cuatro fundadores juntos. Sin embargo, dada la situación, no parecía que tuviesen en mente llevar a cabo la fundación.

―Sólo he bajado a hablar con un viejo amigo, Salazar, puedes irte ―dijo Rowena.

Salazar se inclinó y se marchó. Rowena y Helga se despidieron de Godric, dejándolo sólo. Los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a Godric, que se sorprendió al verlos.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es peligroso.

―No podíamos dejarte. Y te necesitamos. Os necesitamos a todos ―dijo Ron.

―¿A quiénes?

―A ti, Rowena, Helga y Salazar. Habéis estado junto por un momento ―dijo Hermione.

Gryffindor rio con sorna.

―No vamos a construir ningún colegio, ¿vale? No hay afinidad entre los cuatro.

―Pero Rowena ha dicho que eres su amigo. Y seguro que Helga piensa lo mismo. Y nunca te has llevado bien con Slytherin. Creo que es el momento ―comentó Hannah.

―Tenemos nuestras vidas, nuestros objetivos. No haremos nada.

Los cuatro se dieron por rendidos y se marcharon de allí. A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban en un gran patio. Gryffindor estaba preparado para su duelo. A su lado se encontraba Lord Ravenclaw. En el estrado estaban Rowena Y Helga, así como una tercera mujer, la cual llevaba un vestido amarillo y morado, con una capa púrpura. Portaba además una diadema dorada.

―¿Quién de entre todos vosotros está dispuesto a batirse en duelo contra Godric Gryffindor?

Nadie respondió, hasta que alguien dio un paso al frente. Salazar Slytherin.

―Yo me batiré en duelo contra él, mi señor.

En el semblante de Gryffindor se vislumbró la duda. Entonces sacó su varita y se preparó, igualmente que Slytherin. Durante un momento, los dos estuvieron cara a cara, varita contra varita, sin actuar. Entonces, los dos gritaron a la vez.

―¡_Confringo_!

Los dos hechizos impactaron y explotaron entre ambos. Los dos se protegieron con escudos conjurados, pero la explosión hizo mella en las paredes que rodeaban el patio, así como varias ventanas se rompieron. Algunas personas huyeron asustadas. Los hechizos de Gryffindor se entremezclaban con las maldiciones de Slytherin, rayo contra rayo, rojo contra verde, provocando pequeñas explosiones. Los dos magos estaban muy igualados y daban lo mejor de sí. Las varitas apenas eran visibles, pues ambos no paraban de agitarlas y cortar el aire con ellas.

―¡_Desmaius_! ―gritó Gryffindor.

―¡_Avada_ _Kedavra_!

Los dos rayos chocaron y lucharon brevemente hasta que Gryffindor levantó la varita y la cadena formada por hechizo y maldición golpeó contra una pared, haciendo que cayesen escombros. Slytherin salió hacia un puente, seguido por Gryffindor. El mago oscuro conjuró una nueva maldición, pero Gryffindor la rechazó. Esta golpeó el suelo y lo resquebrajó, provocando que se derrumbase y haciendo caer a Slytherin, quien en último momento pudo agarrarse a un saliente.

―¡Ayúdame! ―gritó.

Gryffindor podía no haberlo hecho, pero decidió que no debía hacerlo, por lo que lo ayudó. Entonces, un grupo de guardias, seguidos de Lord Ravenclaw, apareció.

―Guardias, apresad a ese hombre ―ordenó hacia Slytherin ―. Queda arrestado por utilizar la maldición asesina ―los guardias se llevaron a Salazar ―. Godric, habéis ganado. Sois un hombre libre. Tenéis además una petición que hacerme.

Godric miró cómo se llevaban a Salazar, y entonces alcanzó a ver a Ron, Hermione, Lisa y Hannah, y después a Rowena y a Helga.

―Mi señor, he salvado a ese hombre. Las leyes actuales me permiten disponer de él. Deseo que sea puesto a mi servicio. Yo mismo le impondré un castigo.

Lord Ravenclaw dudó un momento, pero ordenó a los guardias que liberasen a Slytherin y a este le dijo que estaba desterrado y que no podía volver a su castillo, así como tampoco a sus tierras. Horas después, Gryffindor y Slytherin partían del castillo. Al rato, un grupo de cuatro jóvenes los siguió.


	10. 9

**9**

Gryffindor y Slytherin se vieron obligados a parar, pues tres personas a caballo les cortaban el paso.

―¿Podemos ayudarles? ―preguntó Godric.

―Saludos, buena gente. Nos dirigimos al sur. Pero por desgracia estamos escasos de provisiones. ¿Podríamos compartir algo con ustedes? ―preguntó uno de los hombres.

Eran tres personas. Dos más o menos de la misma edad y muy parecidos. Gryffindor dedujo que eran hermanos. La tercera persona era un joven de más o menos la misma edad que los cuatro que lo habían visitado hacía unos días.

―Claro, de todas formas necesitábamos descansar ―dijo Godric mientras se bajaba del caballo.

―Perfecto ―asintió uno de los hombres mientras sacaba una varita de la nada y apuntaba a Godric. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues fuertes cuerdas aparecieron en torno a él y lo apresaron. A su lado, Slytherin caía del caballo, también atado mágicamente. Minutos después, todos estaban fuera del camino, habiéndose escondido cerca de un bosque.

Al rato, Hermione, Ron, Lisa y Hannah llegaron. Con ellos iban Rowena y Helga.

―Es raro, tendríamos que haberlos alcanzado ya ―comentó Rowena.

―¿Les habrá pasado algo? ―preguntó Ron.

―No lo sé. Son magos experimentados, pero los viajes largos son agotadores. Deberíamos parar y descansar. Probablemente haya tomado una ruta alternativa ―dijo Helga.

Montaron un discreto campamento cerca de un bosque.

―Bien, contadme un poco más sobre esa escuela que, según vosotros, tenemos que fundar ―pidió Rowena.

Por azares del destino, quizás porque la misión de Hermione se estaba cumpliendo, Lisa y Hannah pudieron entablar conversación con Rowena y Helga, de tal modo que pudieron llegarles a contar acerca de Hogwarts y la misión que estaban llevando a cabo. Las reacciones de ambas mujeres fueron lo opuesto a la de Gryffindor y se mostraron abiertamente dispuestas a ayudar en la misión. Por ello los seis se habían embarcado en la tarea de buscar a Gryffindor y a Slytherin y convencerles de que era necesario fundar Hogwarts.

―Ya os hemos contado todo lo que necesitabais saber ―dijo Hermione ―. Si os decimos algo más corremos el riesgo de alterar la historia ―Hermione no sabía mucho de viajes en el tiempo, pero sabía que cualquier acción podría alterar la realidad de manera drástica. Debían andar con cuidado. Durante el viaje les había relatado la misión a las dos mujeres, cuidando de no decir nada que pudiese traerles problemas una vez regresasen a su presente. Y hablando de regresar, Hermione no sabía cuando sería eso. La única forma era con la Sala de los Menesteres, pero ocurría que aún no estaba construida. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que lo estuviese?

―¿Habéis oído eso? ―preguntó Hannah.

De repente, dos personas aparecieron de entre los árboles.

―¡Son los Lestrange! ―gritó Ron, que sacó su varita. Hermione, Rowena y Helga hicieron lo mismo mientras Lisa y Hannah corrían a ponerse a cubierto.

―Vaya, vaya, teníamos ganas de encontraros. En cuanto descubrimos vuestro pequeño secreto, queríamos encontraros cuanto antes ―dijo Rodolphus Lestrange.

―¿Los conocéis? ―preguntó Rowena.

―Son magos tenebrosos, de nuestro presente. ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí? ―quiso saber Hermione. No tenía ni idea de cómo los hermanos Lestrange habían descubierto su secreto y llegado al pasado.

―Tenemos un espía con nosotros. Ha descubierto toda tu misión. Y hemos decidido alterar un poco las cosas ―relató Rodolphus ―. Llegamos aquí gracias a la Sala de los Menesteres. He de decir que esa estúpida de McGonagall no pudo hacer nada por detenernos.

―¿Y por qué estáis aquí? ¿Qué queréis hacer? ―preguntó Ron.

―Eso es fácil, Weasley. Ya no nos queda nada en nuestro presente, por lo que vamos a alterar el pasado para nuestro propio beneficio.

Los cinco estuvieron apuntando con sus varitas, listos para atacar, pero entonces, detrás de los hermanos Lestrange aparecieron tres magos que lanzaron hechizos contra ellos, pero por desgracia los esquivaron. A sabiendas de que no podrían con todos, se desaparecieron como enormes columnas de humo. Los tres llegados eran Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. El tercero, para sorpresa de Ron y Hermione, era Theodore Nott.

―¿Nott? ―preguntó, sorprendido, Ron.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―quiso saber Hermione.

Theodore se sacó una cadena de la que colgaba un relicario, el relicario de Slytherin, totalmente restaurado.

―Llegó a mí él sólo. Creo que soy uno de esos enviados tuyos.

―¿Y cómo lo descubriste?

―Resulta que soy un excelente espía. Descubrí tu pequeño secreto que no supiste ocultar bien.

―Está bien, de momento será mejor que nos reunamos todos. Helga, querida, ve a buscar a las señoritas Turpin y Abbott, por favor ―pidió Rowena. Al rato, Helga volvía con las dos chicas.

Al instante, las tres regresaron. Tras un breve descanso, todos se pusieron en marcha.

―¿Y a dónde os dirigís? ―preguntó Godric ―. Nosotros íbamos al norte, pero vosotros…

―Nosotros os buscábamos, Godric ―confesó Rowena ―. Y ya lo hemos hecho. Vamos a construir una escuela.

Godric bufó. Miró a Ron y Hermione pero se limitó a desechar la idea.

―Eso es una estupidez, Rowena. ¿Un colegio? Jamás hemos dado clases, ¿por qué ahora? Esas cosas son para Maeve, no para nosotros.

―Maeve sólo enseña a determinadas personas. Nosotros podríamos enseñar a todo aquel que quisiese… O fuese apto ―se defendió Rowena.

―¿De quién habla? ―preguntó Hermione a Helga.

―De la Reina Maeve. Bueno, lo de reina es sólo un apelativo. No existen reyes en el mundo mágico, sólo señores y lores que luchan entre ellos. La Reina Maeve es la segunda esposa de Lord Ravenclaw, pero no es la madre biológica de Lady Ravenclaw. Ella enseña magia a los jóvenes que viven en las tierras de Lord Ravenclaw, pero siempre elige a una serie de candidatos y la mayoría son de alta cuna.

―¿Le enseñó magia a Lady Rowena?

―No. Lady Ravenclaw aprendió de su madre. Por eso no se lleva bien con Maeve, porque su madre pensaba que todo el mundo podía aprender magia, cosa que no comparte Maeve.

―Entiendo.

―Perdonad, pero… ¿Qué es eso de una escuela? ―preguntó Slytherin.

―Los cuatro deben fundar una escuela de magia para que se adiestre a las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas. Nosotros cinco venimos del futuro para advertirles y guiarles en su labor ―relató Hermione.

Salazar Slytherin no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó pensativo. Hermione lo observó largamente. Slytherin siempre había odiado a los hijos de muggles y nunca había permitido que aprendiesen magia. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Acaso le parecía una buena idea fundar una escuela? ¿Tal vez tuviese los mismos pensamientos que la Reina Maeve acerca de la enseñanza de la magia? ¿Es que ambos ya habían intercambiado opiniones en el castillo de Lord Ravenclaw?

Al parecer, había división de opiniones entre los cuatro futuros fundadores, pues Gryffindor no era partidario de construir una escuela, mientras que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff sí. Y en cuanto a Slytherin, no era de los que mostraba sus sentimientos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debían viajar hasta el norte, hasta el emplazamiento del castillo y que empezasen a construirlo? Si no recordaba mal, Rowena tuvo el sueño de dónde construirían la escuela y el nombre que le pondrían.

Finalmente y sin contratiempos, llegaron al Lago. El Bosque Prohibido estaba casi igual, a pesar de que se encontraban mil años en el pasado. A Hermione se le hacía raro estar ahí, sin que estuviese el castillo, pero aun así sentía como si se cerrase el círculo y volviese al principio de su aventura. Sin embargo, había algo que no funcionaba. Rowena no había tenido su sueño y habían llegado al lugar donde se ubicaría el castillo y todo gracias a ella y los demás. ¿Cambiaría eso la historia en algún sentido?

Acamparon cerca del Lago. Hermione pudo ver que cada fundador conversaba con uno de los enviados. Gryffindor con Ron, Ravenclaw con Lisa, Hufflepuff con Hannah y Slytherin son Theodore. Por un momento a Hermione le pareció ver las versiones jóvenes de cada fundador. Como fuese, al día siguiente se pondrían manos a la obra. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía como si estuviese de vuelta a casa.

Mientras tanto, no se dieron cuenta de dos figuras oscuras que los observaban desde el Bosque.


	11. 10

10

Era ya noche cerrada. Los cuatro futuros fundadores charlaban con cada uno de los enviados. Gryffindoyr hablaba con Ron mientras ambos caminaban cerca del Lago.

―De modo que eres de Gryffindor.

―Sí, así es.

―Una vez yo tuve una Casa, un linaje. Nunca pensé que fuese a perpetuarse de tal manera.

―De modo que… admite la fundación de Hogwarts.

―Yo no admito nada, joven, pero si estás aquí es porque al final me decanté por fundar esa escuela, me gustase o no la idea. ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

Ron observó a su alrededor, tratando de rememorar el castillo. ¿Cómo era Hogwarts? Jamás se había planteado esa cuestión. Hogwarts siempre había estado ahí, todo el mundo lo conocía. No existía persona en el mundo que no lo conociese.

―Hogwarts es… mágico. Es un lugar acogedor. Acoge a todo aquel que lo necesite y ayuda a toda la gente que la pida. Hogwarts es un hogar. Más allá de torres, atalayas y muros de piedra, hay una familia.

―Vaya, debe de ser un lugar maravilloso.

―Sí… Un lugar que ustedes cuatro hicieron posible. Funde la escuela. No se trata de que nuestro futuro esté en juego, se trata del futuro de generaciones mágicas enteras.

―¿Cómo os eligen para las cuatro Casas? Nosotros no estamos ahí dentro de mil años. ¿Alguien os selecciona? ―dijo Gryffindor, evitando la gran cuestión.

―Sí, algo nos elige. Un sombrero. Es muy viejo. Se dice que perteneció a vos. Al parecer ustedes cuatro depositaron sus pensamientos en él, de modo que todos los años él selecciona a los alumnos.

Gryffindor se sacó algo de la túnica.

―Un sombrero… ¿Cómo este?

Desdobló un viejo trozo de cuero que resultó ser el Sombrero Seleccionador, solo que no tenía vida alguna. Ron lo cogió.

―Sí… Este es. Me resulta extraño no verle hablar. ¿No sé da cuenta? Todo encaja. Usted seleccionará a los alumnos que sean valientes, que tengan honor y sentido de la justicia.

―Sí… mis ideales. Los ideales de mi Casa, de mi linaje ―estuvo pensativo un momento, contemplando el Lago ―. No puedo darte ahora mismo una respuesta, Ronald Weasley, pero pensaré en lo que me has dicho.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la linde del futuro Bosque Prohibido, Rowena y Lisa también paseaban.

―¿Inteligencia?

―Sí. Inteligencia, sabiduría…

―Todo lo que yo represento ―dijo Rowena.

Se detuvieron entonces.

―Entonces… ¿Quiere fundar Hogwarts? ―preguntó Lisa.

―Por supuesto que sí. Considero que todo aquel que sea apto para aprender magia, debería hacerlo. Pero mi madrastra, la Reina Maeve, no piensa lo mismo.

―La Reina Maeve… ¿Sabe ella lo que pretendemos hacer?

―No… Que yo sepa. Se extrañó mucho de que nos marchásemos, es una mujer muy manipuladora, pero no creo que hayamos levantado sospecha alguna.

Y siguieron caminando. Por su parte, Helga Hufflepuff y Hannah Abbott se calentaban frente a una hoguera.

―¿Así que… No pido para mis alumnos?

―No. Los demás fundadores querían algo. Gryffindor la valentía, Rowena la inteligencia, Slytherin la astucia… Pero usted, al parecer, dado que cada uno de sus compañeros eligió una cualidad, presintió que llegarían alumnos que no pudiesen ser seleccionados para ninguna de las Casas, así que usted los acogería, independientemente de qué valores e ideales tengan.

Helga tenía la mirada perdida. A decir verdad, lo que Hannah estaba contando era cierto.

―Sí… Creo que sí. Siempre he sentido que podría acoger a todo el mundo, independientemente de lo que crean ellos. Gracias, Hannah. Si algún día fundamos Hogwarts, me ocuparé personalmente de traer a mi Casa a todos aquellos que queden desamparados.

Mientras tanto, una última pareja se encontraba cerca de un acantilado.

―¿Lord… Voldemort? ―preguntó Salazar ―. ¿Mi heredero?

Theodore asintió con la cabeza.

―Un mago tenebroso. Doblegó a todo el mundo mágico. Y sí, es su heredero.

―¿Un sangre limpia?

―Lo desconozco. Se sabe muy poco de su pasado, pero es de suponer que sí.

―Bien… Bien… ―dijo simplemente Salazar. Ni siquiera quería saber algo de Hogwarts. Fundaría esa escuela sólo para que su heredero lograse aprender magia y ser lo que llegase a ser.

Por su parte, Hermione se encontraba sola, cerca de un bosquecillo, contemplando de lejos a las cuatro parejas. Hacía frío, por lo que se abrazó mientras estaba pensativa. Cuatro fundadores, cuatro enviados. Cada uno de los enviados se había juntado a cada fundador de su Casa. Por la mente de Hermione pasó un fugaz pensamiento, como si tuviese en mente la idea de que cada enviado fuese en realidad cada uno de los fundadores. Pero eso era imposible.

De repente, alguien la rodeó el cuello, apuntándole con una varita.

―Hola, preciosa. ¿Por qué te han dejado sola?

La áspera voz de Rabastan Lestrange le susurró al oído mientras la internaba en el bosque.

Por su parte, los cuatro fundadores y los cuatro enviados se reunieron a la mañana siguiente. Habían decidido construir Hogwarts al fin.

―¿Dónde está Hermione? ―preguntó Ron.

Nadie supo contestarle.

―Seguramente esté por ahí, paseando. Deberíamos empezar con la construcción del castillo. A fin de cuentas, la señorita Granger ya ha cumplido con su deber ―dijo Helga.

Así pues, todos se pusieron manos a la obra, a pesar de que Ron sabía que a Hermione le habría hecho mucha ilusión estar ahí para verlo y ayudar en todo lo posible.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba atada a un árbol. Los hermanos Lestrange la vigilaban mientras parecían esperar a alguien. Entonces, una gran nube azul apareció ante ellos, dejando ver a una mujer ricamente ataviada, con una diadema dorada.

―La Reina Maeve ―dijo Hermione.

―Me alegra ver que me reconoces, querida. Y veo que mis dos amigos han cumplido su parte del trato. Buen trabajo, caballeros.

―Es un placer servirla, señora ―dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

La Reina Maeve sonrió de manera triunfante.

―¿Y dónde está el resto?

―Están construyendo el castillo ―mencionó Rodolphus.

La Reina se acercó hasta el borde de un acantilado, desde donde tenía una perfecta vista del Lago y la explanada. Los futuros fundadores ya habían puesto los cimientos del castillo.

―Están perdiendo el tiempo. Lo destruiremos ―comentó Rabastan.

―Ese castillo es lo de menos, querido. Esos cuatro son el problema. Separados son inofensivos, pero juntos… Juntos son un problema. Durante todo este tiempo conseguí mantenerlos separados ―volvió de camino a donde estaba Hermione ―. Gryffindor estaba en sus tierras, solo que había perdido todo su linaje. Slytherin me servía fielmente, mientras que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se limitaban a vivir sus vidas. Ellas son las que menos me preocupan.

―¿Qué deseáis que hagamos? ―preguntó Rodolphus.

―Vosotros limitaos a vigilar a esta chica. Yo me encargaré de los fundadores.

Y se desapareció como una nube azul. Mientras tanto, los hermanos centraron su atención en la chica.

―¿Por qué hacéis esto? ―preguntó Hermione ―. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

Los hermanos rieron.

―Primero ―dijo Rodolphus ―. Hacemos esto para que Hogwarts deje de existir. Segundo, ella tampoco quiere una escuela. Desea seguir con el monopolio de la enseñanza.

―Pero si lo impedís, no seréis magos.

―En eso te equivocas. Nosotros estamos aquí. Ya somos magos.

―¿Y Voldemort?

Rodolphus estalló en una carcajada.

―¿El Señor Tenebroso? ¿Por qué crees que hacemos esto? Si Hogwarts deja de existir, el Señor Tenebroso nunca jamás aprenderá magia. ¿Crees que le servíamos fielmente? Le engañábamos. ¿Acaso crees que me encantaba ver cómo mi esposa lo prefería a él, a ese ser que no era más monstruo que hombre, en vez de a mí? Si hacemos esto, la Reina Maeve nos recompensará bien.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada más. Su mente estaba en los cuatro fundadores, los cuales ahora mismo estaban amenazados. Y así era, porque mientras los fundadores trabajaban fervientemente, una gran nube azul apareció ante Rowena. La Reina Maeve se descubrió ante ella.

―Maeve… ―dijo ella.

―Me alegro de verte, querida… ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Un rayo de luz verde impactó en Rowena, cayendo muerta. Los demás fundadores apuntaron a Maeve con sus varitas, pero esta sonrió antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Gryffindor corrió hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Rowena, cogiéndola entre sus brazos mientras lloraba.

Maeve, por su parte, se apareció otra vez ante los hermanos Lestrange y Hermione. Desató a la joven y volvieron con el resto de fundadores y los enviados. Tiró a Hermione contra Ron.

―Muy bien, este es el trato. Rowena ha muerto, así que vuestra escuela no puede ser fundada. Pero soy una mujer previsora. Podréis marcharos si me aseguráis que no terminaréis de construir este castillo.

―Bruja maldita… ―dijo Gryffindor.

Maeve alzó una mano.

―Yo que tú no lo haría, Godric. Yo que tú, me quedaría quieto. Como has hecho durante años. Hasta ahora. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís?

―Será un placer cumplir con tus peticiones, Reina Maeve ―dijo Slytherin mientras se inclinaba.

Caminó hasta ella, pero la Reina lo cogió por el cuello y lo alzó con una fuerza inusitada.

―Tú… Ya me serviste una vez y ya veo cómo me has defraudado.

―Os… avisé de lo que iban a hacer.

―Y veo cómo te han ablandado. ¿Por qué construías el castillo?

―Yo… Yo… Tenía otra razón para hacerlo.

―Pues te equivocaste.

Con su varita abrió un tajo en el cuello del fundador. Tras eso lo dejó caer al suelo mientras se desangraba. Helga estuvo a punto de ayudarlo, pero Maeve la detuvo.

―Yo que tú no lo haría, Helga. O lo lamentarás. Uno menos, quedan dos. No deseo acabar con vosotros, en serio. Helga, tú puedes volver al castillo de Lord Ravenclaw. Y tú, Godric, te recomiendo que huyas lo más rápido posible.

Se desapareció, seguida de los hermanos, que se transformaron en nubes negras. Gryffindor caminó hasta Slytherin, quien alzó una mano suplicante. Sin embargo, Godric se quedó quieto, sin hacer nada.


	12. 11

11

El cuerpo de Rowena fue incinerado y sus cenizas arrojadas al Lago. El cuerpo de Salazar, por su parte, fue enterrado por Godric en lo más profundo del bosque. Después, los dos fundadores que quedaban, los cuatro enviados y Hermione permanecían alrededor de una hoguera.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Ron.

―Terminaremos de construir el castillo ―sentención Godric.

Todos los observaron. Sí, terminarían el castillo. Aunque la Reina Maeve no quisiese, terminarían de construir el castillo.

Y así lo hicieron. Fue un trabajo duro, muy duro. Tuvieron que aplicar hechizos de ocultación muy poderosos, pero finalmente, Hogwarts estuvo acabado. Pero las alegrías duran poco, pues la Reina Maeve volvió a aparecer ante ellos, acompañada de los hermanos Lestrange.

―Creí haber dejado muy claro que no quería que este colegio se construyese. Pero veo que no me he expresé con claridad. Y ahora… es tarde.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó Ron.

―Podemos… Podemos llevarla a nuestra era ―propuso Hermione.

Entonces, avisaron a Gryffindor, quien captó la idea. Hermione y Ron pidieron al resto de enviados que se quedasen allí mientras ellos iban a la recién construida Sala de los Menesteres, donde pidieron viajar mil años al futuro. Godric trajo a Maeve a y los hermanos Lestrange hasta que todos entraron en la Sala y viajaron al futuro.

El viaje fue muy corto e inmediatamente volvieron a su tiempo. Era de noche y todo el mundo estaba acostado, de modo que nadie se percató de la pelea a la que Ron y Hermione se unieron. Siguieron luchando y peleando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía. Rabastan fue aturdido y apresado, mientras que Rodolphus cayó asesinado por Gryffindor. Maeve se encontraba frente a un balcón, jadeando pero con una expresión triunfal. Hermione había sido desarmada y Ron se lastimaba de una herida en el brazo.

―Se acabó, Godric. No puedes vencer. Los demás fundadores han muerto. Reduciré tu castillo a cenizas y tú morirás.

―Déjame preguntarte algo, Maeve. ¿Por qué, si los fundadores están muertos… el castillo sigue aquí?

Maeve pareció entonces reparar en dónde estaba.

―Es… Es imposible. ¿Y qué si tu colegio sigue aquí? Lo destruiré totalmente.

―¿Después de mil años de generaciones mágicas? ¿De que cualquier mago o bruja aprendiese magia?

―¡Buscaré la forma! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Pero no permitiré tal cosa!

Lanzó una maldición asesina contra Gryffindor, igual que este lanzó su hechizo contra Maeve. Los dos rayos chocaron, provocando una fuerte explosión, tan fuerte que confun dio a Maeve. Entonces, Gryffindor corrió hasta la hechicera y la empujó fuertemente, haciéndola caer al vacío. Lo último que oyeron de ella fue un fuerte grito que se perdió en la noche.

―Tenemos… Tenemos que volver al pasado ―dijo Hermione.

―Es verdad, vamos ―afirmó Gryffindor.

Volvieron a la Sala de los Menesteres y regresaron mil años atrás en el Tiempo. Se reunieron con el resto de enviados y se quedaron en el Gran Comedor.

―¿Lord Ravenclaw no supondrá un problema? ―preguntó Lisa.

―No, me imagino que estará contento de quitarse la influencia de Maeve de encima, pero la muerte de Rowena lo trastocará. Ahora Hogwarts es nuestra prioridad.

Sacó el Sombrero Seleccionador y lo dejó posado sobre la mesa.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Vamos a darle vida a este sombrero para que pueda seleccionar en el futuro.

―Pero el resto de fundadores ya no están ―dijo Hannah ―. ¿Cómo lo harás?

―Yo no lo haré. Lo haréis vosotros cuatro. Cada uno representáis los valores e ideales de cada uno de los fundadores. Vosotros no sois los enviados que vinieron a advertirnos. Vosotros… Sois los fundadores.

Los cuatro se miraron, sorprendidos. Sin embargo, Hermione pareció entenderlo todo. Había tantas similitudes en todo lo acontecido que se sorprendió de no haberlo descubierto antes. Claro que no eran simples enviados, eran los fundadores de Hogwarts. Por eso Gryffindor, o tal vez Ron, escribió esa carta, para que todo se cumpliese como tenía que ser.

―¿Cómo lo hacemos? ―preguntó Theodore.

―Funciona como un pensadero. Extraed los valores de vuestro interior como si de pensamientos se tratasen y depositadlos dentro del Sombrero. Yo me encargaré de que cobre vida.

Entonces, uno a uno extrajeron sus valores de su interior y los depositaron en el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando hubieron terminado, Gryffindor hizo un movimiento de su varita y el sombrero se iluminó. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, una boca se abrió, bostezando. Después se cerró y no dijo nada más.

Tras eso, días después tuvo lugar la primera Selección. Aunque fueron pocos los alumnos que llegaron ese año, pudieron ser seleccionados y fueron los primeros de futuras generaciones. Cuando la Selección terminó, Gryffindor, los cuatro enviados y Hermione paseaban por el castillo.

―Creo… Que ha llegado el momento ―confesó Gryffindor.

―¿El momento de qué? ―preguntó Hermione.

―El momento de partir. Ya he cumplido con mi deber. Ahora me toca marchar para siempre.

―¿A dónde irás? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Eso es algo que sólo yo sé, Ron. Ahora os toca a vosotros cumplir con vuestro deber. Adiós… Y buena suerte.

Dejó a los cinco jóvenes solos y subió hasta el séptimo piso. Se situó enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y se concentró fuertemente. Entonces entró dentro y se marchó para siempre.

Por su parte, los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en el despacho del director. Ron terminó de escribir una carta y la depositó en una caja metálica. Se la entregó a una Helga que había asumido el cargo de directora de Hogwarts. Tras eso, los cinco fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres y entraron. Al instante viajaron mil años al futuro, a su presente. Allí fueron recibidos por McGonagall y Harry. Al rato estaba en el despacho de la directora, donde esta le enseñó el retrato de la primera directora de Hogwarts. Los cinco pudieron contemplar como la imagen de Helga Hufflepuff los sonreía.

Hermione sonrió complacida. Todo había pasado ya. Minutos después caminaba junto a Ron, Lisa, Hannah y Theodore por los terrenos del colegio. A lo lejos vieron a una figura a lomos de un caballo. Era un hombre alto, de cabellos rojizos. Era Gryffindor. Dio la vuelta a su caballo y se marchó cabalgando por entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

FIN


End file.
